Finding the Lost Journey
by Silver Kitten
Summary: Chapter 5 update. Will Arnold survive the explosion? Will Helga survive Sergio? Will a cure be found? Will this story ever end? Maybe. Please R&R Thanks
1. Familiar Strangers

Finding the Lost Journey 

Composed By ~*Silver Kitten*~

A/N: Hello there *waves* It is I, Silver Kitten, bored and inspired once again to spin a tale and see who might just read and review it.  It's been a really long time since I last posted something…I almost thought about giving up on my story ideas for Hey Arnold (in fact I guess I did for a while…:-S) However, I just can't stray away from the entities of inspiration Hey Arnold leaves me with.  Therefore, I've decided to awake from my dormant authoring and just…well, post.  I've had this idea forever it seems like, and I must give warning that this story will probably end up someplace completely different than what this first chapter is encouraging.  We all know the story of where Helga leaves…then comes back, changed and stuff happens with Arnold.  I love that frankly overused plot, although I'm using it to another advantage.  One, that is, you won't see until later throughout the duration of this story—that is, if you'd be so kind as to give it a chance.   I no longer wish to bore you and perhaps turn you away so early on, especially after you took the time to click on the link to my story (I thank you!), so without further ado…okay, a little more ado, I give you the slightly dull but soon to get a lot more interesting first chapter of Finding the Lost Journey.  

Disclaimer: Alright, can't forget about this legal stuff can I?  I don't own Hey Arnold!  I never have, and probably never will unless my deal goes through with Craig…heehee

"Courage see me through, 

Heart I'm trusting you,

On this journey to the past. 

Somewhere down this road,

I know someone's waiting, 

Years of dreams just can't be wrong."

Journey to the Past—Aaliyah 

**Foreword: **

_He was the boy next door.  She was the girl always hiding in his closet.  _

_Sometimes the most unexpected things happen in our lives, things we don't always understand, things we struggle to forget.  In this tale you'll see how the two separate roads of two young people grow and slowly merge into a path that together they'll travel to unknown worlds of adventure.  They will solve a reclusive mystery.  They will land in unforeseen territory and navigate it, finding a long awaited understanding.  They will avow a promise of love…that dare not be broken.  _

_Granted the necessary time, their paths will unravel before them when they're ready.  And the journey begins when they meet…half way there._

Finding the Lost Journey 

Part One: Familiar Strangers

~*Arnold's Point of View*~ 

"Hey, guess who just came back in town," a mysteriously anxious Gerald asked me, raising his eyebrows.  

"I give up…who?"  I asked with a curious impatience.  

"Does the name Helga Pataki ring a bell?"  He went on, with a crooked smile.  

"Helga's back?  When did she get here?  When is she leaving?" 

"Whoa, slow down," Gerald laughed.  "She got here yesterday.  She's here for Phoebe's bridal shower, of course.  And I'm not sure when she's leaving." He answered, still smiling.  

I could tell by the awkward expression on his face he expected my reaction and was mocking me with it.  I decided to divert his attention on something other than me and Helga.  

"Ah, yeah, so Phoebe must be pretty excited." I told him.  

"Well, that's the Gerald charm for you," he added, winking.  "Say, she's almost as excited as you were when I mentioned Helga."  

"Come on, Gerald, you need new material to tease me with.  What happened with Helga and me happened twelve years ago." I informed him for the millionth time.  

"You guys kissed!" he continued, nudging my arm.  

"She kissed me…on the cheek.  That was all!  It really didn't mean anything…I've practically forgotten all about it." I remarked with a heavy sigh.  

"Yeah, and that's why for the following couple of weeks after she left it was all you could talk about." He said amused by my irritation.  

"Gerald…"  

"Sorry, man," he chuckled.  "I'll let it be.  Either way, you're going to see her at the dinner party tomorrow." He explained, unable to hide another approaching outburst of laughter.  I could nearly laugh at his menacing nature. 

"You know, I don't have to come to your little get-together tomorrow," I said to him sincerely.  

"I know.  But the thing is...you will come." And with that he stood up.  "I've got to get home now; I need to get some sleep so I can be all rested for tomorrow.  I suggest you do the same, buddy." He added, patting me on the back.  

"Yeah.  'Night then.  I'll see you tomorrow." I replied.  After he left, I locked the door and flopped back on my couch and let my thoughts drain back to memory…

--Flashback--

_It was foggy, cold, and damp.  I was wondering why she called me here.  What could she have to say to me?  I don't even know why I came…_

_"Arnold?" I heard a whisper from the opaque surrounding.  I took a few steps forward, and a bench was nearly visible with a silhouette of a girl sitting on it.  _

_"Yeah, I'm here, Helga," I replied, taking a seat next to her.  I was pretty sure all we could see was each other._

_"Sorry…I didn't think it'd get this foggy.  I'm surprised you came." She told me a little dejectedly.  _

_"I'm kind of surprised you called me here," I said laughing a little, trying to lighten the tension that seemed to be hovering around us much like the fog.  _

_"Um…I…I just wanted to say goodbye…" she continued, and then paused.  _

_"Goodbye?" I repeated.  "What do you mean?"  I questioned.  I knew what goodbye meant…but why was she saying it to me?_

_"I mean…I'm leaving…tonight."_

_Her words seem to cut through the fog and my body.  A quick chill throbbed inside of me.  _

_"What?  To where?" I inquired, not knowing what I should ask now.  _

_"Alaska," she began and then stopped.  It looked as though she could cry.  _

_"Alaska!  Why…?"  I wondered out loud, almost offended.  She must be playing some kind of a joke on me; she was known to play with my emotions.  _

_"I…It's complicated, Arnold.  But…don't worry.  This means no more Helga Pataki to annoy you, or insult you, or put you down…" she interjected, a hint of despair in her voice.  _

_"Helga,"  _

_"Anyways, I just wanted to say goodbye.  And…well that I'm sorry for everything…for…what its worth."  She continued, standing up.  _

_"Wait," I stammered, standing up as well.  I could tell now that she was completely serious, and it was frankly scaring me.  But she wouldn't let me really say anything.  _

_"Oh," she turned around to face me, "I also wanted to…well…thank you." She told me.  She stood rather rigidly, deeply contemplating something.  Then she leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek, and then quickly, as if she did something she shouldn't have, she reserved herself again.  She started off walking and I followed.  _

_"Please, tell me something.  It's the least you could do." I pleaded one final time.  A look of disapproval shot across her face.  _

_"Tell you something?" she began, "All right...okay Football head.  I…I…love…" there were fresh tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away in the middle of her statement and composed herself.  "I…I would have loved…to have been a better person towards you, or to anyone.  I have to go now, goodbye," she said.  She proceeded walking and I remained standing still for a moment.  _

_"Helga…will I ever see you again?" I asked.  I wasn't sure where the question came from, but I knew deep down…I wanted to know.  _

_"If we do meet again…I will, without a doubt, believe in fate." She answered.  And with that she walked away, disappearing into the fog like a ghost into the dark, just leaving its haunting memory with you like a melancholy picture in your head, slowly fading into a blank, void fog that will remain inside me…forever.     _

--End of Flashback--

"Helga…" I said just above a breath.  I was startled by how the mere thought of her caught my attention so steadfastly.  

I have no idea how tomorrow will turn out…I can only hope for the best.  

~*The Following Day, Helga's Point of View*~

As I stepped off the bus, there was a misty coolness in the air, a kind of dry cold that attached to my body and strung chills with each pass of the wind.   I buttoned the last button on my lengthy brown trench coat and held the collar tightly shut, trying to navigate the once familiar streets that were holding a kind of physical manifestation aspect of what people call "memory lane".  

I finally found Chez Paris, where Phoebe informed me to meet her for the little get together.  I stood outside the oversized window and overlooked a buzzing commotion of recognizable faces, talking, laughing, and being simply happy.  I tightened the grip on my purse and suitcase, unsure if I should really go inside.  Would they recognize me?  Would they remember me as the hateful bully?  There were certain memories I didn't want to arise…

I saw Phoebe and Gerald then, holding hands, giving each other a small, but passionate kiss.  I knew then if I were to go in, it would be for Phoebe.  I owed it to her.  To have such a wonderful, forgiving and understanding friend as her was a precious element in my life.  I took a deep breath, and walked into Chez Paris, firstly greeted by a pair of jingling bells that did their job announcing another guest.  Suddenly, all eyes seemed to be on me.  

"Helga!" I heard Phoebe call to me excitedly.  She stood up, made her way through tables and extended chairs to me and we shared a long, overdue hug.  

"Oh, I've missed you," I exclaimed.  Everyone then seemed to be in awe and friendly cheer.  

"I've missed you too!" Phoebe said, wiping a tear from her eye.  

"Oh, don't cry, you'll get me started," I told her, and we laughed.  She led me to a table, and as we walked I heard many people exclaim "Welcome back, Helga", or "It's been a while—good to see you," and I'd smile and wave.  I sat at a little round table, Phoebe next to me who sat next to Gerald and there was one other empty seat, not to mention one face I wanted eagerly to see that I hadn't yet seen.  

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," an immediately recognized voice came from behind me.  I turned around and sat, staring eye to eye with Arnold who now just realized I was here.  He had a look of astonishment on his face, but it looked as though he was trying to hide it.  I felt my face burn with embarrassment, and looked away back at the table.  

"It's okay, have a seat, Arnold," Gerald instructed Arnold.  I felt Arnold's arm brush past my back as he took the seat next to me.  

"Helga, this is Arnold…surely you remember him.  Arnold, of course you remember Helga," Phoebe reintroduced us, since neither of us seemed to be able to speak.  

"Hi, Arnold," I said, feeling a little bashful.  I wonder if he remembered the day I left…

"Hey…I um…wow, it's great seeing you again," he commented, and smiled widely.  

"Yeah, it's great seeing you too…" I told him.  No one at our table seemed to make eye contact for a moment.  

"So, how was the duration of your flight, Helga?" Phoebe asked, trying to break the immobile silence.  

"Oh, it was fine.  I still hate flying though," I said, laughing a little.  

"Glad you had a safe trip," Gerald inserted, "I don't think our wedding would be the same without you.  And I know Arnold here wouldn't be the same without you," he added, hitting Arnold on the back, who turned seven different hues of red.  Phoebe had picked up that I didn't know what to say, so she spoke for me.  

"Yes, you know Gerald and I are so contented you could make it." She smiled at me.  "So tell us, how is Alaska?"

"Alaska is…quite cold.  But the people there are pretty nice, especially the children." I answered, keeping my eyes locked with Phoebe's, once in a while glancing at Gerald.  I was afraid to look at Arnold, who wasn't saying anything.  

"Anyways, so the big day is in just three weeks?  I can't say I'm surprised you're marrying each other.  I think you two have been meant for each other since…at least preschool," I told them with a smile.  

"What can I say, Phoebe is an amazing girl…you know, I think there are two other people who have been meant for each other for a while now, like Arn"—

"Oh," Phoebe cut in on purpose, knowing what Gerald was going to say, "Everyone seems to be in attendance.  Gerald, why don't you call for a waiter," she suggested.  Gerald grinned and raised his hand in the hair, snapping his fingers.  While the waiter walked over, I cautiously looked towards Arnold.  When I did, our eyes met but he quickly turned away.  

After a few moments, everyone had ordered, and once again quiet was in the air around our table.  

"Hey Arnold, how's your new apartment?  Are you used to living…alone…yet?" Gerald inquired with a probing initiation in his tone.   

"Yeah, the apartment is really nice.  Has a great view," Arnold explained, and his eyes wandered towards me.  

"So you aren't living at the Sunset Arms?" I decided to ask, for conversation's sake.  Maybe Arnold wasn't humiliated by my presence after all, his eyes lit up when I asked.  

"No, my grandparents still run it, and they finally convinced me they didn't need my help." He said, grinning.  

"Wow, your grandparents are real survivors," I said in amazement.  He laughed.  

"Yeah, they really are."  He commented.  

The waiter had brought our food, and for the next hour everyone around us engaged in small talk, catching up on how everyone was doing.  It was around nine now and most everyone was getting ready to go home, but not before stopping by the bride and groom-to-be's table.  I shared quick hellos and goodbyes with old friends like Eugene and Sheena, who had been dating steadily for a year now, and Nadine and Rhonda, along with Sid, Stinky, Harold and Patty, and a few other familiar faces.  

"Well, I guess I should get going now, I need to get a hotel room," I said.  

"Hotel?  Why not stay with your parents?  Don't they want to see you, too?" Arnold asked.  I cringed.  

"Oh um…because…they're on vacation, and everything…so, I told them I'd just get a hotel." I explained.  Everyone nodded.  

"Do you want me to walk you to a hotel…or something?" offered Arnold, who stared up at me now as I stood.  

"No, that's fine, but thanks for offering.  I'll just catch a bus." I said.  "I had a great time, Phoebe, Gerald, and it was really nice to see you again, Arnold.  I'll um, see you all later," I said.  I gave Phoebe one last hug goodbye and told her I'd call her tomorrow, and then headed out into the nighttime streets of Hillwood.    

~*Arnold's Point of View*~

I watched her as she walked out, afraid to blink that I might not see her again…

"Well it certainly was superb to see Helga again.  Her character really appears to have altered for the better; don't you think so, Arnold?"  Phoebe asked.  

"Oh…yes…I mean…well,"

"What he means is he definitely agrees," Gerald decided to decipher from my stumbling over words.  "You couldn't keep your eyes of her, man," he continued.  I tried not to let the truth in his words verify itself through my blushing.

"Yeah, well it has been nearly twelve years since I've seen her," I elucidated.  I couldn't be so angry with Gerald for his sudden spark of humor in mocking my affairs.  I knew he was just giving me a taste of my own medicine.  I'd been tipping off taunts ever since he started dating Phoebe in high school, and being in love did seem to enlighten his knowledge of flirtatious devices. Still though…I couldn't pinpoint what was truly bothering me: Gerald's teasing remarks…or how Gerald voiced my inner thoughts even I didn't realize I was thinking…or did I?  

"Oh hey," Gerald said in a more serious tone than he'd used all night, "This hat, I think it belongs to Helga.  She must have left it here.  Maybe someone should try and catch up to her to return it," he recommended.

"Well, I should be heading home anyways.  I'll take it, I mean, since I'm going anyways…I can probably catch up to her," I responded.  Gerald handed me the hat.  

"Thanks, well then, have a good night bud; I'll see you around," 

"Yes, good night, Arnold, have a pleasant evening," Phoebe said alongside Gerald.  

"Same to the both of you, good night," I said, "Oh, and congratulations again," I added, and then grabbed my own jacket and left.  

Night was well settled in now as I walked the dimly lit streets to the nearest bus stop.  For an early summer night it was still a little chilly, I decided to hurry a little more in hopes of catching up to Helga faster, assuming she hasn't boarded a bus yet.  

Nearing the bus stop, I noticed there wasn't anyone there.  I sighed, slowing down a little, and wondered if I should track her down further by visiting every hotel in Hillwood.  I heard a muffled noise and discerned among the shadows that there was a dark, hidden alleyway up ahead.  There were scurrying noises at first I thought were from rats, but then I heard shoes scuffing the gravel and indistinct voices.  

"Help!" came a familiar female's struggling voice, followed by more shuffling noises and an older man's voice, I think calling "Get back here!"  

I sprinted up to the alleyway entrance and had my fears realized.  There was a woman being chased by two deranged men, who happened to catch her.  She tried to scream but they covered her mouth.  

"Give me your money!" one of them ordered in a hurried and tentative manner, as they held the woman.

"Yeah, and…and your purse," the other one said while in a state of obvious intoxication.  

"Hey!" I interrupted, "Leave her alone!" 

I walked hastily towards them, not knowing what to expect.  The one holding the woman pushed her aside and she fell to the ground, and then he came after me.  He swung and I ducked just in time, grabbing a piece of wood to use, and smacked it on the guy's head, hard enough to knock him out.  

The other one, suddenly appearing more sober than I thought, looked at me and then at his partner and ran, but not before grabbing the lady's purse.  I didn't have enough time to run after him before it was too late.  I ran to the woman who lay on the ground crying, and suddenly became aware of who it was.  

"Helga!  Oh my God, are you all right?" I asked, taking her hands and helping her up.  She looked at me through distrustful eyes at first, not yet seeing who I was.

"Arnold?" she said in a low voice, trying to recognize me.  She then threw her arms around me and I held her tightly.  "I'm fine now, thanks to you," she said.  

"What happened?" I questioned, nearly ready to chase after the guy who ran away.  

"I…I was just walking, and out of no where those two guys started following me, but I didn't think anything of it at first.  They followed me straight to the bus stop…and…I was getting scared and didn't want to stop moving with them so close behind me.  I turned into this alleyway here…I know, not the brightest thing to do, but I just wanted to get away, hoping they'd leave.  The next thing I knew they were chasing me, and…" she paused, shivering, looking at the man lying on the ground.    

"Shh, it's alright now," I hushed her, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.  

"You always seem to come to my rescue…and…not that I'm not appreciative of you saving me…but…why were you…I mean," 

"Oh," I said, understanding she must wonder why I was perhaps following her, "You forgot your hat, so I was trying to catch up to you actually," I explained, picking the hat up off the ground.  She tilted her head and looked at it curiously.

"That was nice of you but…that hat doesn't belong to me," she told me, almost laughingly.  

"But Gerald said," I paused and clutched the hat in my hand, "Ugh…Gerald," I trailed off.  He must have set me up so I'd follow Helga…

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the hat again and then me.

"Oh, nothing, there was a…mistake, that's all," I lied.  "Anyways, that creep got away with your purse, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but thankfully I still have my suitcase but…I'm not sure what I'm going to do now…" she said sadly.  

"Well…first we'll report it to the police, and have that idiot over there arrested…and…well," I gulped, afraid to say what was on my mind, "If you want…you could stay with me, that is, um, if you…wanted to," I suggested, slightly looking away and feeling a little bashful.  

"You wouldn't mind?  I really wouldn't want to impose or anything," she said.  

"You wouldn't be imposing, trust me, I wouldn't mind." I clarified.   

"All right then," She smiled a half smile.  We then walked to my apartment that luckily wasn't too far away and notified the police of the criminal, reporting Helga's missing purse.  

~*Helga's Point of View*~

It was nearing eleven now and both Arnold and I got a bit more comfortable, but still feeling the effects of all that's happened this night.    

 "Can I get you anything?" Arnold inquired with a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks," I told him.  He then sat down in a chair opposite of the couch I was sitting on.  

I couldn't believe how handsome he looked.  Well, of course I could believe it, I just didn't think I'd ever see him again, let alone stay in his apartment.  It amazed me how my juvenile crush seemed to develop a more mature amorous nature, even though I haven't seen him in nearly twelve years…

"So, Helga, it's been so long.  How have you been?  How's your life going?" he asked, innocently enough.  I knew the answer all to well, but the tricky part was being able to say it.  I didn't want to dump all of my issues on him, so I tried to go around the question without getting into detail.

"I've been doing pretty well I'd suppose.  My life itself…still has a lot of kinks to work out, if you know what I mean," I said, and he nodded, looking at me in such a way as I believed he truly understood.  "How about you?"

 "Same here, pretty much.  I've just been working part time now at several different places.  I can't really seem to find a job I like, so I keep trying new things," he told me.  "So…in Alaska, what did you do there?" 

"I um, I basically helped my sister, Olga, teach.  I was a kind of…teacher aid, I guess you could say.  During the summer, not that there was much of one," I added with a small laugh, "I worked at this ice cream store.  Yeah, fun, I know," I added with a hint of sarcasm.  Arnold laughed.  

"Sounds fun.  So…when are you going back?" he asked a bit hesitantly.  

"I'm not sure, really.  I…there's a lot of stuff I need to take care of.  See, I saved most of my money, that's in a bank account, and I was planning on just…maybe getting an apartment or something here, eventually.  I don't have a lot of personal possessions, I left most when…" I stopped, realizing where my statement was heading.

"When what?" he asked with inquisitiveness.  I swallowed hard.  

"Oh, I just mean when I left, I didn't take a lot of my stuff with me.  And in Alaska I lived with Olga.  I haven't bothered myself too much with material possessions." I explained.  

"I see, so…you could be here for a month…or a year even is that it?"  He wondered.    

"Hmm…yes, anything is possible at this point…" I said with hidden despair.  

There for a few moments we sat in quiet, while I stared admiringly at his apartment.  

"So…any love interests?" he asked, striking me, unprepared to answer.  

"No," I lied quickly, "Well, not yet anyways…how about you?" 

"Me?  No, but I'm pretty sure the one for me is out there…somewhere…" he said, his voice ending with a twinge of hope.  I couldn't help but laugh a little at certain memories arising in my mind.

"What's so funny?" he asked, half amused himself.  

"Oh, I was just remembering when we were younger…you always seemed to be a fool in love, and unfortunately always in love with a fool," I said.  

"Well you know Helga, you always were the most foolish girl I knew," he remarked, flashing a perhaps irrepressible smile, one I had shyly returned.  Then the two of us began to laugh, maybe remembering other attributes of our childhood.  

Both of our laughter slowly subsided to a quiet, humbling state of thought and undisclosed reconciliation.  There was something dreadfully nostalgic about being here with him, and that nostalgia was only amplified by us being separated for so long.  It felt so ordinary to be with him, almost natural—and given our divided past and misbegotten history of events—it was miraculous.  

"Gosh…Phoebe and Gerald getting married…those two are so right for each other," I commented wistfully.  

"Yeah, they really are.  You know, Phoebe's always talked about you.  Hillwood really hasn't been the same since you've left, and she missed you a lot, and," Arnold halted mid-sentence, taking a deep breath.  "And…I…really missed you." He put in, then clearing his throat.  I wanted to smile, but I realized the reason I couldn't was because I already was.  

"I've really missed you, too, Arnold…" I told him.  He looked at me genially, contented, until there was a loud, crashing noise coming from the other room.  

"What was that?" I whispered with obtrusive fear.  Arnold instantly stood up, motioning me to stay quiet with his finger to his lips.  He carefully stalked the hall towards his bedroom.  It was dark, barely lit by the fading light of the living room as he went deeper and deeper towards the origin of the sound.  I twisted around on the couch, half taken by fear and half by curiosity.  Once his sight was completely obscure by the wall I panicked.  I got up to follow.  I heard a door burst open, slamming against a wall before I made it to the hallway.  

"Arnold?" I called into the dark, as a door in the end of the hall slowly creaked open.  A gust of cold wind brushed past me, with an agile blue glow emanating from the room, spreading throughout the edge of the hall.  It became too irrevocably quiet upon hearing the slam, and no response from Arnold.  I took a few steps, each step granting me a better view of the room.  First I saw a window where the blue glow came from, its white linen curtains swaying heavily back and forth from the cool wind.  Next I saw something shiny sprawled out on the hardwood floor; undoubtedly particles of glass.  

I made it to the doorway, opening the door its last bit of length before being completely open and saw Arnold standing, hovering attentively in one spot over something.  

"Arnold?" I said again, softer as to get his attention but not startle him.  He turned and looked at me with saddened, confused eyes, and looked back down.  He then bent down and picked something up.  I walked in, stood next to him and saw what he was staring so intently at.  

It was a picture of his parents, the frame greatly broken now.  Over to the other side of him, spread out were boxes, tattered and rummaged through in a hasty, unorganized fashion, with clothes all around.  

"Someone was in here," he said finally, haplessly, "Someone was looking for something…"  

"But…what could they want?" I asked the obvious question.  

Before he could answer, I grabbed his arm, grasping it tightly.  He looked at me in caution, and his eyes must have then followed my own—to a mirror on the wall in front of us, depicting what was at the back of us.  An ominous, shadowy figure was standing in the doorway behind us; his arm steadily coming into the muted light, revealing a gun in his hand. 

I screamed but all too late—a shot had been fired…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it people…so…what did you think?  Wait, do I want to know?  I don't like flames but I will accept them, as usual.  Any and all comments are welcome and highly, highly, highly appreciated.  How can I make it better?  Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger.  Hahaha…well ok, I'm not really sorry…I like cliffhangers as much as I hate them.  Hopefully I did a decent job of a cliffhanger…not actually leaving you guys hanging off a cliff cuz…well that would be rude.  Anyways, please review in any way, shape, or form.  

Oh, and this will get more interesting (I hope), because…well, I'm not too good at writing beginnings.  In fact, I started over on the beginning of this story like five times, no kidding.  Well, in hopes of getting nice reviews, I promise to get the next parts out as soon as possible.  I already have part two nearly finished.  Oh and for those of you…if there are any, who have read my other stories…sometimes I have a tendency to start off a story line and then not complete it.  Well, this is my chance to change that little reputation.  Thanks!  Take care,

~*Silver Kitten*~ 

By the way (sorry, you just can't seem to get rid of me can ya?) I want to clarify ahead of time…if something or most things in this chapter aren't yet understandable (for instance, why Helga left so long ago, etc.) I promise that eventually everything will come to a conclusion.  Okay?  Okay!  Bye for now *waves*  


	2. Family Ties

Finding the Lost Journey 

Composed By  ~*Silver Kitten*~

A/N: Hello!  Wow, I would just like to thank everyone who read/reviewed my story!  So, thank you ArNoLdFaN, BellaMay76, Briana LFBH, Dracos One And Only, Roxynomekop1288, EJ, beady, Bonnie Yang, Ruby, chelsey, Lexi, aNGELa, BJ, wyldheart, and Rachel ^_^ I appreciate your interest and comments.  I hope this next part maintains that interest (or better yet elevates it).  I'm really excited about this story.  Hopefully this part isn't too boring, it has a lot of explanation in it though.  In the next part I'm striving for more hints of romance and a greater sense of adventure (which…yeah, next chapter…pretty adventurous—but you have to read this to find out why lol).  

Disclaimer: Sure, I own Hey Arnold!…Nickelodeon just doesn't know it yet…

(I'm just kidding)

"Gotta find a way

Yeah I can't wait another day

Ain't nothin' gonna change

If we stay 'round here

Gotta do what it takes

Cuz it's all in our hands"

Fly Away From Here-Aerosmith 

Finding the Lost Journey

Part Two:  Family Ties 

~*Helga's Point of View*~ 

I screamed but all too late—a shot had been fired…

"Arnold!" I called out into the semi-darkness.  I felt his body encompass mine with such force as to push us both to the floor in an attempt to dodge the bullet.  I blinked my eyes open to the giant glare of light upon the wooden floorboards, noticing Arnold had his arm around me in precaution for another attack.  However, I think both of us examined ourselves and the other, and neither of us was wounded.  In fact, the gun wasn't even aimed at us, as I looked up at the strange gunman, an intruder of sorts, his face masked with shadows.  

I then looked to the window, the curtain still swaying heavily, and just above the sill was an arm hanging over it, a knife tightly in hand.  I could barely hold in another scream.  

With the echo of the gunshot still reverberating inside my head, as it droned out to the immaculate whirr of a clock ticking nervously on the wall behind us, a deep, unsettling silence was etched within the shadows.  I didn't know what I should do, or say, or if I should attempt to stand.  I don't think Arnold did either, as he simply stared at the figure, awaiting some kind of an order of what to do next.  

"You may get up now.  I avow no harm shall come to either of you, by my hands or another's," the unidentified man spoke solemnly, pulling his gun back into the shadows where he stood.  

"But you…you killed…that person, in the window…" Arnold said, overcoming a perplexed state of shock.  

"Yes…killed him, and saved both of your lives.  What do you think they were doing outside your window?" The man questioned.  I helped myself up, remaining on my knees along with Arnold.  

"Maybe you should tell us, since you're the one with the gun," I exclaimed.  I did not want to have another lapse of silence that only further instilled fear in me.  

"That man in the window, and his partner who got away, were sent here to find and kill you."

"So…who are you?" Arnold asked, now fully standing.  As the man slowly stepped into the light steaming from streetlights outside the window, Arnold helped me to stand, pushing me somewhat behind him.  

~*Arnold's Point of View*~

"My name is Smith.  Sigmund Smith.  But you, Arnold, would perhaps better recall me as simply, Mr. Smith." He said, now standing in a bit of light where his long, tan trench coat was distinguished along with a black top hat with a red band.  The collar of the coat seemed to touch the brim of the hat, discarding most of his face to mystery.   

I searched my thoughts to remember.  

"You lived in the Sunset Arms, about twelve, thirteen years ago?"  I asked him now.  

"Yes, room sixteen, with the secretive, special treatment.  Do you remember?"

My thoughts were now verified by his answer.  He was the infamous Mr. Smith, a former boarder of the Sunset Arms who mysteriously vanished.  

"Yeah, I remember…but…why are you here?  How do you know these people are out to kill me?" I couldn't seem to find a reasonable question to ask, considering the circumstances.  

"Because I was sent here to protect you," He suddenly stopped and his eyes peered around the room.  There was another whipping of sound in the air, and the next thing I knew Helga collapsed—I caught her just in time.  

"Helga!"

A couple more gunshots came from Mr. Smith's gun, pointed out the window.  

"Quick, we need to get out of here," he stated calmly but firmly.  I could only stare momentarily at the seemingly lifeless body of Helga in my arms.  "She was shot with a tranquilizer.  She'll live, so long as we get out of this apartment." He said, more hurriedly now.  He grabbed her from my arms and slung her over his shoulders to carry her, heading out the door.  I followed him with confused panic.  

We stalked the halls of the apartment building, readying ourselves for more attacks of some kind.  He kicked open the apartment front doors, pointing his gun side-to-side, all the while keeping Helga from slipping.  

"In the car," he said, tapping his gun on the front hood of a black Mercedes Benz, as to inform me which one he was referring to.  He then slid Helga carefully into the backseat and shut the door.  I got into the front passenger seat of the car, waiting for Mr. Smith to get in.  After he got in, shut his door and locked the rest, he turned the ignition and it started in an uproar.  A few more gunshots were heard.  I looked out the window and saw three men running down the street to catch us, but luckily we sped off just in time.      

"Where are we going?" I asked him between constantly peeking behind me at Helga.  

"We're going to an old, abandoned warehouse where they shouldn't be able to find us, at least not soon," Mr. Smith answered, checking his mirrors to make sure no one was following us on the empty highway.  

"What about Helga?  What can we do to help her?"

"She doesn't need help, she just needs sleep.  She'll overcome the drowsiness of the tranquilizer on her own, so there is nothing we can do but wait," he told me knowingly.  

"What were those bastards thinking anyway?  Why were they trying to…sedate her?" I questioned, expecting him to know just as he seemed to be one step ahead of me this whole night.  

"They probably weren't expecting me to be there.  It was more likely an alternate plan put into action, and had they been quick enough they would have gotten you, and myself, as well,"

"But Helga is completely innocent, and for that matter so am I, so why are they trying"—

"Not trying," he interrupted, "Going to.  They will get to you, one way or another.  It's what they were trained to do," he explained gravely.  

"Trained by whom and what for?"  I now asked.  

"It is truly difficult to explain,"

"As far as I know…I have all night,"  

There was a brief moment of silence with nothing but the distracting murmur of the car driving on the highway, hitting a couple rough spots once in a while.  I was waiting for Mr. Smith to start talking, waiting for Helga to wake up, and just waiting to awake from this nightmare.  Finally, he began to speak.

"Do you remember when your father and…mother left nearly twenty years ago?"  

"Vaguely…I remember pretty much what I've been told by my grandparents.  All I know is they left to help save some mountain people from some kind of illness…and that they were supposed to be back that next week…and we'd…go to the park…" I told him, now looking out the window at the dark and desolate field we seemed to past too quickly to focus on one isolated object.  

"There is more to that than what you might think, Arnold." He said to me grimly, enough to pull my attention from the blurry spectacle outside the window.   

"Like…what?"  

"The illness those mountain people were suffering from was no coincidence.  In my traveling I had heard rumor of rival tribes exchanging hateful war tactics.  One of the group's leaders began using viral warfare, an unheard of chemical too easily transmitted and too late diagnosed—as this disease has wiped out whole villages.  The man goes by the name of La Sombra, who had purposely and secretly infected the mountain people your parents went to go try to save.  All of it was planned.  La Sombra wanted not only to cause damage to the mountain people, but at the same time he wanted revenge on your parents for taking the Corazón out of his reach." He explained.  

"La Sombra?  Yes…I recall that name from my dad's journal…"  

"Of course, your father had no idea of La Sombra's capabilities or connections.  You see, La Sombra knew your parents would come to the mountain people's rescue."  

"But…how could he know?" I asked.  

"A secret contact.  Someone betrayed your father and mother…" he said, wincing a little.  

"My parents…they were such great people…who could betray them?"  

"A so called "friend of the family"…a man by the name of Eduardo," he clarified; his hands clutched the steering wheel firmly.  

"Eduardo!  But…from what I'm told my father and he were friends…how could he…why?  Why did he betray my parents?"  I questioned angrily.  Could I really believe Mr. Smith?  What could I go against to justify Eduardo…I didn't know him either…

"I know it makes absolutely no sense, does it?  People are greedy, Arnold, don't forget that.  People will do anything for money; power; control—and La Sombra was just the man to offer that to Eduardo.  Eduardo wasn't easy to break though…I hear La Sombra had a few tricks up his sleeve.  So, naturally, Eduardo betrayed your father and mother…and they were wrongly persuaded to come to the rescue when really…they were going to meet face to face with…" he paused.  

"With…with what?"  I inquired hastily.  

"With…death," 

I swallowed my heart back into my chest but I could not keep my body from flinching nor my mind from racing back and forth between memory upon memory upon memory—simply searching for truth, an answer to my most humbling and vital of questions, what ever happened to my parents? —but I was not ready to find the truth and I was not ready for the answer…they were…dead..

"No…" I could barely allow the word to escape from my mouth.  "How do you know?  How do you know all this!" I demanded of him now.   Who did this stranger think he was?  This stranger…this intruder…barging into my life, acting as if I've known him forever, like everything was okay…and then telling me my parents were dead.  And I was supposed to accept this?  I was supposed to believe him?  

"Answer me!  Now!  How the hell could you know?" I asked; feeling hysterics override my composure, and the anger welled up inside me was finally erupting.  

"Because!" He sharply cut in—his tone matching my own.  "Because," he repeated now, a little calmly, softly, as if he didn't want me to miss what he was saying.  "Because your mother, Stella, was my…sister." He stated.  I saw his gloved hand go up to his face, shrouded by his tall collar, to perhaps wipe a tear away.  My rigid position melted back into the seat.  My hands and arms went numb, and I was just a puddle of irregular rhythm.  

"That…that would make you my…my uncle…" I said, partly to him and partly to myself.  

"Yes, Arnold…Stella Smith was my sister.  We were more like best friends than brother and sister…but sometimes that's what siblings are—best friends.  She was always more into the outdoors, nature, the public, while I myself was more reserved, more of a loner who enjoyed reading in a quite room with little light.  As we grew up, it was only natural for her to go into a career that allowed her the freedom she loved so much.  She loved to travel, to be out with people, to learn new things every day.  She became…so much.  She was a doctor, an explorer, a scientist—just anything she put her mind to she did.  I, of course, had other occupational goals.  Which is why I am what I am today—an agent of a reclusive agency that keeps tabs on other elite and potentially dangerous groups, rebel groups.  And that is why I am here…to protect you." He said earnestly while I listened.  He paused but then continued before I could speak.

"So," he went on, "I was informed of some sources debating whether or not a cure for the illness that seemed to die out years ago had been found.  Just so happens the same time the notes on the cure were found, so was another case of the illness.  I could give you the bulk details, but for simplicity's sake, let's just say all roads led to Miles, your father.  Studies showed similar effects of his and your mother's serums to work on the illness; however they lacked certain necessary steps to perfect it.  Steps only known by your parents.  Well…since your parents are no longer an option, all that was left was…you."

"Me?  But what could I know?" I asked, a little dejectedly.  

"Oh, no one knew what you might know.  Most theories I suppose were…they may have left notes, or…journals, containing such valuable information.  Ergo, news of this somehow spread to the enemies, and it was decided to go after you to make sure the cure wouldn't get out.  Now, normally, when I heard of this, I would go through a number of different steps to handle the matter.  I wasn't actually supposed to come inform you of this…but…I knew time was precious, and I had to act fast.  After all…you're…my nephew." He said.  

I still couldn't grasp what I was hearing.  I didn't know how to respond.  

"Well, we're here," he said quickly, slowing down and pulling in to an empty lot just before an even emptier looking warehouse.  

I'd helped him carry Helga inside where we put her on a few stacked boxes with a couple sheets.  He sat down on another box while I couldn't help but stand.  There were minutes of silence and neither of us spoke.  But I had to talk to this man.  If he really was my mom's brother…he was family.  

"Um…so…why didn't you ever reveal who you were to me?  You're my uncle after all…why weren't you ever there?"  I asked.  He took his hat off and flipped down his collar, revealing an almost football shaped head, much like my mothers, and a head of burgundy hair slicked back.  He had dark eyes that looked at me genially, almost remorsefully.  

"I wanted to be there…so much.  But with my job, you have to understand…keeping a low profile is imperative.  Do you know what could have happened to you or to your grandparents, had someone I tracked down come after me?  In vengeance they'd come after those who were close to me.  Do you…understand?" he wondered.  I saw the look in his eye, the solemn and sincere expression on his face.  Any mystery or inkling of distrust I felt with him was now replaced with vague understanding and…a strange obligation to trust him, in hearing and seeing the resemblance that he might just be my family.  

"I…sort of understand…I guess…I just wish things were different, that's all," 

"So do I," he said, and then looked down at the dusty cemented floor, cracked in some places.  "I loved your mother…I respected her decisions, hey, your father was a great guy.  They were perfect for each other.  It killed me when I heard the news…and it brought me back to life and killed me again to hear I was too late, that I couldn't save them.  I would have…but it was just too late…

"I can only imagine the look on their face…when they discovered Eduardo betrayed them…and even with our intelligence top of the line, we couldn't track Eduardo or La Sombra down.  They seemed to vanish…and as far as we know, they did." He informed me.  I now sat down on a box beside Helga.  

"Is La Sombra the one coming after me?"  

"Of that I'm not sure…he might be dead, it could be an heir, or another follower of him.  But I knew I had to find you and tell you all of this myself…"  

"If you hadn't…then by what you're telling me…I guess I'd be dead, and so would Helga…thank you…" I told him.  He seemed as if he wanted to smile.  

"Well…that's what family is for," he replied.  I half smiled.  

"Yeah…it is," I said back, and then I looked behind me at a sleeping Helga.  

"So, this girl, Helga, you say?  Are you two…?"

"Oh," I paused to force a laugh, "No, we're…just friends," I stated frankly.  

"You say such as if it disappoints you," he told me.  I bit my tongue and turned away, feeling my face flush.  

"You're beginning to sound like my friend, Gerald," I said, mostly to myself.  He stifled a laugh.  

"I remember him, I think.  You two chased me around town like crazy.  Never before had my cover come so close to being revealed," he remarked.  

"Yeah…he's my best friend…and he's getting married in three weeks…and now, all of this is happening…" 

"I have no solid answers for you, but I do offer my sincerest promise that…sometime soon every question you had will be answered, and every crime of those you loved will be justified.  Just keep faith…and don't lose sight of that infallible hope of yours.  Your parents are with you…they always have been and always will be," he exclaimed genuinely.  Just then, Helga began to stir.  

"Oh, my head," she moaned, placing her hand to her forehead.  "Where am I?  What's happened?" she asked.  

"Helga!  Oh I'm so glad to see you're awake!"  I said happily.  I think I saw Mr. Smith smile in the corner of my eye, but I ignored it.  

"Arnold!  Are…are we alive?" she asked, innocently.  I gave a small laugh.

"Yes…very much so…Helga, I'd like to introduce you to my uncle…Mr. Smith," I said, gesturing to him as he now stood up to shake her hand.  

"Aren't you that guy from Arnold's apartment?" she now asked.  

"Yes…but don't worry.  I can explain everything I know…" he said.  

And he did, again, as I interjected other parts of the story so it could make as much sense to her as possible.  She was mystified by it, by everything.  And she, just as I, was trying to put every piece together like an impossible puzzle.    

"La Sombra killed your parents?  I can't believe it…" she commented.  

"Neither can I…" I said, and then Mr. Smith stood up.   

"As unbelievable as all this might be, we've got to decide on something.  Exactly whoever these people are who are looking for you will not stop until they get you.  Now, Helga, you're involved as well…I mean not to be so abrupt but I have a favor of you to ask…" he began a little nervously.  

"What?  What is it?"  I inquired.  

"Recently, another case of that mystery illness has been diagnosed, somewhere in the southern region of Central America.  People need a cure and they need it fast.  We are not sure if the illness is being spread by means of intent or just by accident.  Either way, I would ask that…you would send anything of your parent's that might lead to that serum to put a stop to the threat of this illness once and for all.  The only catch is…you would have to send yourselves as well…"

"We have to send ourselves?  Why?  Doesn't the postal service extend to Central America?" Helga now questioned, feeling as apprehensive as I was.  

"The man you need to seek out confirmed he would only see Miles, Stella, or you Arnold…you're all that's left, and he would see you only.  I know it is a hefty burden to place on you, but I assure you will be back here in Hillwood in time for your friend's wedding.  And my men and I will go further into stopping the enemies.  Because Helga is no safer here than you…I'm afraid she should accompany you," he added.  Helga gulped.  

"No, I will not put Helga's life in danger.  Can't she stay with you?  You must have all that secretive protection stuff, right?"  I implored of him.  

"Not for civilians.  This isn't my jurisdiction, remember?  All I can offer you are two tickets to Central America, a map, and a contact to make.  I know this is difficult…but these villagers need your help.  Your parent's would have helped them, I know that…" he said.  

I looked over to Helga who nodded in some reluctant sense of approval.  

"We can do this, Arnold.  We could help these people and you could maybe find out more about your parents.  Don't you want that?" Helga asked with her words trying to find the courage deep inside of me below my worry and doubt.  

"…Yes…more than anything,"  

"So accept this…he even said we'd be back home for Gerald and Phoebe's wedding.  What have we got to lose?"

"All right…I'll accept this mission," I told Mr. Smith.  A smile eased across his face.

"Thank you, both of you…what you are doing will go down in history," he exclaimed.  

~*Helga's Point of View*~

"So, what's the game plan?" I asked, wanting to affirm exactly what I was getting myself into.  

"Tomorrow, when it's light out, we will go back to your place, Arnold.  The enemies don't act during the day, I know that for certain.  You'll get packed there and hopefully locate a journal of your father's.  Then, you may say goodbye to friends and family, but by tomorrow night there will be a plane waiting for you that will take you to Central America.  I have contacts there that will be waiting to assist you.  All travel expenses will be taken care of for the both of you," he explained as I made a mental list of everything he'd said.  

"What about the enemies?  Will they follow us?" Arnold questioned.  

"They shouldn't.  I have informed my men to track these enemies and find out who they are and who they work for, and then immediately apprehend them.   I don't suspect they'd know you were planning on leaving to Central America.  The enemies will be taken care of here, while your job lies there." He said.  Both Arnold and I understood, I think.  

I looked over to Arnold, whose constant placid nature was corrupted with remorse and tragic conception.  He was so optimistically challenged now, but I knew he was trying to hide it.  I can only imagine the pain he's going through in finding out the basic truth about his parents, but he's hiding it almost too well.  Then again, that's just the way he is…He wouldn't be Arnold if he let everything and anything get him down for too long.  I just hope that by keeping his true feelings fastened between his quiet aspirations for helping the village people and his let-in-and-lock-up mentality, that he doesn't overstress himself and…snap.   

I don't want what happened to me to happen to him…

"Well, I suggest you two try and get some sleep out of what's left of the night," Mr. Smith had said.  I raised an eyebrow.  

"Sleep?  But I just woke up…" I mentioned, and Arnold laughed lightly.  

"You need all the rest you can get.  Tomorrow will be a very busy day," he reminded me.  I sighed.  

"I'll stay up to be on guard.  Sleep peacefully you two," Mr. Smith added.  With that he walked into another department of the warehouse and shut the door, leaving Arnold and I and a giant room cluttered with boxes.  There was an entire row of windows that bordered the ceiling—all of which depicted the night darkness.  

"My first day back in Hillwood…and I'm spending the night in a warehouse…" I remarked dryly. 

"I'm _really sorry about all of this, Helga," Arnold said sympathetically.  I gave him a quizzical look.  _

"You don't have to apologize, Arnold.  None of this is your fault.  You didn't ask for it any more than I did." I explained, brushing some trash and wrappers off of a box.  

"I know but…still…anyway, I am really glad you're with me…I doubt I'd manage to keep my sanity if you weren't here…" he said in a serious but light tone.  

"I'm glad I'm here too…" I told him with all the honesty I possessed.  Regardless of the circumstances I was pleased to simply be in the same room as him.  

"You know…you've changed…a lot," he said almost capriciously.  I wasn't certain he meant such in a good way or a bad way, but I took it as a compliment and could feel my face warm with redness.  

"I…I have?  Why do you say that?" I simply had to ask.  

"You just seem…so much calmer.  Things don't seem to agitate you as much as they did when you were younger.  You're less…I don't know…aggressive, less bullying.  And you haven't called me Football Head at all," he paused and let out a laugh.  "I kind of miss that…" 

I laughed with him now.  

"I guess…finally breaking away from my "home" I could deal with stress a lot better—because it wasn't with me twenty-four seven, you know?  But…I can still be the old Helga, you know, Arnoldo," I said coyly.  

"Whatever you say, Helga," he replied with a grin—the first true grin I'd seen him flash since our world tipped a little on the crazy side, that being an understatement.  

"So…I need to ask…what's going through your mind?" I questioned him, and his grin faded away to a blank, thoughtless expression.  Perhaps I'd asked at the wrong time…but would there ever be a right time?  

"I'm not sure, really…" he answered, twiddling his fingers.  "I guess there's so much information being piled up inside my head that it hasn't had time to really settle in yet.  You know?"  

"Yeah, I know," I put in.  He sighed heavily.  

"I'm unnerved a little to hear about my parents…but at the same time I'm sort of happy that Mr. Smith found me, I mean, he's my uncle.  I finally have another part of my family I didn't even know I was missing…and it feels pretty good.  Well, it feels as good as it is overwhelming, but…eventually everything will calm down, right?  Eventually this will all be dealt with and life can go back to…well, life."

"Very well put," I told him with a smile.  He was beginning to show that sunny side of his again; he could always do that, even when things were as cloudy as they were now.  

~*Arnold's Point of View*~

"Thanks," I said back to her, returning her smile and admiring how she listened to me.  I actually almost admired myself equally, how we could act like mature adults, considering our past.  

"I suppose we really should try to sleep," Helga suggested unenthusiastically.  

"Yeah, well…good night, Helga," I said, springing myself up on a large box and lying down, looking at the hanging, dim lights above.  

"Good night, Football Head," she responded.  I could hear her smile.  I mentally laughed as I smiled widely.  

I closed my eyes and tucked my arms behind my head as thoughts and memories dangled above me in my unconscious mind.  I saw visions of my parents, a picture of theirs in a gleaming frame—it then broke and shattered, and fell to my imagined bedroom floor.  Tiny pieces of it reflected images of planes and maps, black top hats with red bands, pink ribbons, and a single blue hat—I then saw guns firing, a hand hanging over my window sill, a long, unwinding road ahead leading into further darkness.  

Then all the cluttered images cleared away until one was left.  She stood in a room of pure light until she focused, with her pink ribbon the first thing I saw above a head of golden hair and sapphire eyes.  Helga…

I quickly opened my eyes upon her illuminated sight in my dream.  I looked over to where I thought she was supposed to be and she was gone.  

"Helga?" I whispered.  I sat up and looked around but saw nor heard her anywhere.  The room was rather large and filled with boxes and plenty of hiding spaces.  There were two doors on either side of the room, and both were unopened.  Had she left?  Where could she have gone?  

Suddenly I heard someone scream—none other than Helga, her voice elevated in a terrified manner.  

"Helga!" I yelled out while barely hearing myself through the echoes of the scream.  "Hang on, I'm coming!" I called to her, and immediately sprinted to where I thought the sound was coming from.  But would I get there in time?  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here it is people, the end of chapter two but the start of…well, more…lots more…and I bet it'll get more interesting, at least that's my goal.  Oh look at that…another cliffhanger…will I ever stop?  

Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.  By the way, I hope it wasn't too far fetched to make Mr. Smith turn out to be the sister of Arnold's mother, Stella, and therefore his uncle.   (Do you even remember him?  That secretive guy who lived at the boarding house, the one with the package delivered that Arnold and Gerald tried to get to him before the other boarders got a hold of it, and later he disappeared in a helicopter??)  I was really just trying to be creative and at the same time make it as plausible and believable as I could.  By the way, as to his name, Sigmund, I really don't like that name…but I saw in this one part of my dictionary it meant "Victorious Protector", and I thought that was cool and…it inspired to me name him that…ya know, with the whole protection thing.  

Well, thank you so so so much for reading this, and I implore of you to review, please and thank you.  ^_^ Until next time, take care,

~*Silver Kitten*~  


	3. Reliable Bloodline

Finding the Lost Journey 

Composed By ~*Silver Kitten*~ 

A/N: Hi there!  Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed!  I really appreciate any and all comments.  As for this story, I'll be honest (well, I'm always honest anyways) The beginning part really was not fun for me to write through…I was suffering from mild writer's block, so I apologize ahead of time if its too boring—however, I really liked from about the middle of this on to the end of this chapter.  I hope you like it too ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold…if I did, Lila would be in trouble…hehehe….(I'm kidding people, I'm kidding…sorta…) 

_"Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_Put your name on the line_

_Along with place and time_

_Want to stay, not to go, _

_I want to ditch the logical"_

Here's to the Night- Eve6 

Finding the Lost Journey

Part Three: Reliable Bloodline 

~*Arnold's Point of View*~

Suddenly I heard someone scream—none other than Helga, her voice elevated in a terrified manner.  

"Helga!" I yelled out while barely hearing myself through the echoes of the scream.  "Hang on, I'm coming!" I called to her, and immediately sprinted to where I thought the sound was coming from.  But would I get there in time?  

I opened the door Mr. Smith left out of and stared down both sides of the hall.  To my left, there was light seeping out from beneath a door at the hall's very end.  

"Helga!" I called, hoping she'd respond, and she did.  

"Arnold!  I'm in here!" She'd said, verifying my assumptions.  I ran to the end of the hall, took a deep breath and shoved the door open, expecting to see some underhanded villain attacking Helga.  

"Helga…Helga, what is it?  Where is he?" I asked, my eyes dodging around the room.  Helga was curled up on a counter.  Apparently, we were in a bathroom.  There were three stalls; two of them with broken doors and the one remaining door was badly rusted.  The walls were covered with a musty green, chipped paint, with its only accessory a small and cracked mirror.  There was a single light above us giving off a dim glow while two frantic moths dawdled around it.  

"There, in the corner," she said exuberantly.  I turned my attention there and saw a big, dirty grey rat gnawing on a crumb of sorts.  It targeted its small, black eyes at me, and I smiled and laughed a little.  

"What's so funny!" Helga demanded of me, obviously not understanding why I would be laughing at a rat.  

"I'm sorry," I started, taking a peaceful sigh, "I thought you were in serious danger, like someone was after you or something.  I don't mean to laugh at you or anything.  You just have no idea how much it eases me to know it was only a rat that worried you," I explained diligently, walking over to the rat and shooing it away.  It ran back into a hole in the corner.  "There, it's gone now," 

"Thanks.  I didn't mean to startle you, I just really detest rats," she told me, sliding off the counter.  "Trust me, seeing that rat was the only thing that'd ever make me jump up on a filthy counter like this," she said laughingly.  I laughed with her.  

"Oh, and I didn't mean to walk off like that.  It's just that you were sleeping and I really had to use the bathroom," she added.  I nodded.

"I understand.  It's just…been a strange night.  Well, are you finished?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure I won't need to go again until we're out of this place," she said.  

"What do you say we go and try to get some more sleep then?" I suggested.  She smiled wearily and nodded.   

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," 

~*The Next Day—Helga's Point of View*~ 

I woke up to see a dusty array of light seeping from the row of windows.  It was now clear just how unoccupied this place had been.  I looked around for Arnold but saw nothing but boxes.  

I stood up and at the same time was being wary of rats.  It was then I began to hear faint voices discussing things in urgency.  I followed the sound out another door that lead to a smaller room with Arnold and Mr. Smith.  

"Oh, Sorry Helga," Arnold spoke in a hushed manner now, "I didn't realize you were awake.  We have some bad news,"

"You have more bad news?  This day is starting off better already," I said sardonically.  

"The men after you two last night were not as careful as I anticipated.  Another tenant of the apartment had reported hearing gunshots last night.  The police came to investigate it, found Arnold's apartment had been broken into, of course it was empty, and they found smeared blood on the windowsill.  Now there are several things possible.  One, they suspect a murder or an attempted murder, either with Arnold as the victim…or the suspect."  Mr. Smith explained.  

"Well…what do we do now?  Can't we notify the police of what really happened?"  I asked.  

"Not exactly.  This may work to our benefit," he added.  

"Our benefit!  Arnold is a potential suspect, what good can come of this?"  

"As far as I'm concerned with the police, we really shouldn't worry.  Technically he's innocent until proven guilty, correct?  There isn't enough evidence to support that.  In fact, there isn't enough evidence to support anything.  But the fact Arnold is gone…could be helpful.  The men after you last night will of course be looking for him.  They'll be awaiting news reports informing them you've been found for questioning.  If we can keep him undercover and unseen, this will help us get you two out of Hillwood free of insecurity.  The only problem is Arnold need's his father's journal which is at the Sunset Arms,"  

"Well, they'll be looking for Arnold, not me.  So I can just go get it,"

"Actually…that's not the best of plans, either," Arnold cut in.  I tilted my head in confusion.  

"What?  Why would they be looking for me?  They don't know who I am,"  

"They do now.  You were mugged last night, remember?  You and Arnold reported it to the police.  The police knew you were with Arnold last night.  Now, both of you are considered missing.  It's been all over the news already," Mr. Smith told me.  

"I can't believe this…"  

"Neither can I," Arnold said.  "But what we have to do now is contact my grandparents some how and let them know we're all right.  I'm sure they'd understand,"

"There's a pay phone just outside.  Why don't you call them…explain as much as you can, discreetly, and ask them to meet us at the small, recreational airport," Mr. Smith said.  Arnold nodded and left, leaving Mr. Smith and I in silence.  

"So much is depending on Arnold…" he spoke quietly but seriously, grabbing my attention.  

"He's the most reliable person in the world," I remarked, smiling to myself.  

"Oh?  I believe that.  He comes from an extremely reliable bloodline," 

"Yeah.  I…I really wish he could have known his parents better…" I said remorsefully, thinking back on every October 5th I had experienced, painfully wondering how Arnold was holding up.   

"He knows them in his heart.  All he has to do is search deep inside of him…that's where his parents are," he explained.  

"I'm sorry for your loss, as well.  Stella was your sister…" 

"Yes, well…our lives may have shortly disconnected due to our choice of career…but someday I know we'll be reunited, somewhere where occupation can't sever our relationships," he said with some hidden gratitude in his voice.  I smiled and nodded, reflecting on what he was saying, letting another five minutes pass patiently.  Just then Arnold walked in.  

"Well, I can't say how relieved my grandparents were to hear we're okay.  I told them something imperatively urgent came up, and not to worry.  They said they'd meet us at the airport and they'd bring the journal with them.  They still don't understand but…then again, neither do I," he said, sighing.    

"Very well.  We should head out then," Mr. Smith recommended.  We set out for the car.  It was the middle of the day already, but the drive seemed like an eternity.  When we finally arrived it was nearly dusk, and the small airport was nearly vacant.  

"Hello, Mr. Smith.  Are these the two individuals you called about, yesterday?" A sultry, female voice hollered from across the counter as we walked in.  

"Yes, Pricilla, this is Arnold and Helga.  I assume the reservations are still in order?"  

"Of course.  Cyrus is prepping the plane right now.  He said he'd come get you when it's ready," The woman said, looking rather awestruck in Mr. Smith's presence.  

   Arnold looked nervously at his watch.  There was a sudden gust of air as the airport entrance doors opened, revealing four relieved and apprehensive faces: Arnold's grandparents along with Phoebe and Gerald.  

"I knew it all along.  Smith was a spy," Gerald said with pride.  The thick burden felt by the room was quickly lightened with small spouts of withheld laughter.   

"Your grandfather explained everything he could to us, Arnold, Helga," Phoebe said solemnly, as we shared a hug.  

"What happened last night has been all over the news.  I wish we could clear everything up.  Are you sure you guys leaving is necessary?" Arnold's grandpa had asked.  

"Yes…a lot of innocent lives could be at stake here.  The notes in my father's journal might lead to a cure for a serious illness used in viral warfare.  I wish I didn't have to go in person…but whatever that reason might be, I have to go.  I know my parents would do the same thing…and in fact, they did," Arnold explained.  

"You're right, Arnold," his grandpa said, handing him a leather journal and then a suitcase, "Well here's the journal, and we have some clothes and necessities for you both in here.  Phoebe helped with what Helga could wear," he went on with a chipper smile, as Arnold thankfully accepted both items.    

"We just hope you'll be all right and return soon," his grandma mentioned.  

"Yeah, you can't miss our wedding.  It just wouldn't be right without you two, you know?" Gerald commented.  

"We'll be back in no time," Arnold said confidently, looking at Mr. Smith.  

"What about these men after you guys?" Gerald inquired, quietly remembering all the news reports he must have heard this morning.  

"I'll be handling that," Mr. Smith answered, stepping forward to our close group.  "My associates are already working to find out everything they can about whoever exactly is behind all of this.  They'll be apprehended sooner than we could hope.  We've been waiting for a break like this, but at the same time, I have sincere regret that it had to involve Arnold and now Helga,"  

"In my opinion, who better than Arnold and Helga?  These two have been a great team, ever since elementary school," Phoebe declared happily.  I could feel myself blush.  

"It shouldn't be anything we can't handle.  After all, we're just delivering information, right?" Arnold spoke calmly, looking at me and flashing a quick smile.  

"All right there, Mr. Smith, everything is ready to go," came a husky voice on the verge of drunkenness.  Everyone peered over to a tall, lanky man with wild, grey hair and a dirty, unshaven face that held two observing eyes.  

"Ah, very good.  Arnold and Helga, this is Cyrus.  He'll be your pilot," Mr. Smith introduced us.  Arnold held his hand out for Cyrus to shake, and I could tell by the expression on his face afterward that he had regretted the kind gesture, and immediately but sneakily wiped his hands off on his pants.  I tried not to laugh at that.  

It was just heading on eight thirty and I knew it was time for us to depart.  Arnold shared two long hugs with his grandparents, a small hug with Phoebe, and his patented secret handshake with Arnold—something that brought back a lot of childhood memories.  I then hugged Phoebe like there was no tomorrow, and even got a hug from Arnold's grandparents.  

"Well, you take care of yourselves.  And watch out for Arnold, I hear he likes to bite," Gerald said jokingly, giving me a friendly hug.  I couldn't help but laugh a kind of laughter expressing both humor and nervousness.  Arnold just grinned and swallowed his denial.  

Arnold and I got in the small plane capable of holding about two more people and some luggage safely, and waved goodbye to our friends and Arnold's family.  Mr. Smith came to the door and handed Arnold a slip of paper.  

"When you arrive, find the local tavern.  There you'll find a man by the name of Duke Channing…or actually, he'll find you two.  He'll bring you up to date there," Mr. Smith explained, stepping down from the plane.  

"Wait," Arnold exclaimed, leaning forward.  "Um, in case I didn't already…I just wanted to thank you…for, well, everything,"  

Mr. Smith smiled cordially, tipping his hat at us.  

"Anything for family," was all he said, then turning his back to us and meeting up with Arnold's grandparents, Phoebe, and Gerald.  

The plane started up almost viciously, and I tightly clamped the arms of the rather wobbly seats.  Arnold must have noticed this, as he put his hand lightly over mine as a token of comfort and security.  

The plane then began picking up speed over the runway, and soon enough I felt my body slump back in the chair, and the thickness of the air straggled with my lungs as we lifted off into the sky of pale night.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Arnold?" I called.  No answer.  I couldn't see anything, it was just like that time I was blinded on April Fools day, only this surely was no petty joke.  Were my eyes even open?  I couldn't tell.  I grew frustrated in my lonely blindness.  "Arnold!" I raised my voice higher, and its echo rang around me.  Soon, thousands of 'Arnolds' were heard, and my balance began to waver.  

I was falling.  I was falling and yet I could feel that below me was falling apart, shaking hideously.  Pieces of the blackness surrounding me burst apart with light fused in the cracks—it was as though I was in a picture frame, falling steadily to the floor and shattering into millions of tiny pieces until the picture was revealed.  

"Arnold!" I had found him, standing eerily still in an empty room barely lit with its light source virtually unknown.  Then the room wasn't so empty—it began filling with mirrors.  I saw Arnold everywhere, with myself behind him, and behind us there was a darkened figure, holding a steely, threatening object in their hand.  I screamed with no audible sound coming from me.  

A gun fired.  

The mirror around us broke apart and it hailed glass with drops of red, staining liquid.  Was it blood?  

Once the room cleared and returned to blackness, there was a single light with Arnold lying in the center of it.  The yellow light around him was disappearing, slowly covered by…blood.  

"NO!" I screamed, running towards him but not moving an inch.  In fact, he was going farther and farther away with every step I took towards him.  

"Come back," I yelled, "Come back!  You can't leave me!  I love you, Arnold, I love you!"  

"Come back!" I shot straight up from my seat, temporarily forgetting where I was.  Cyrus turned around with a bemused look on his face and I sunk back into my seat.  

"I'm not going anywhere," Arnold told me, smiling and playing along with my outburst.  

It had just been a dream.  That was all…just a dream.  

"Sorry…I guess…I was just having a dream," I explained.  Was that all I had spoken out while sleeping?  I wouldn't have…I couldn't have said that I loved him…and yet he had a calm, knowing look on his face that I was finding frankly irritating at the moment.  

"Don't worry about it.  Hey, we just landed.  That must have been what woke you up," he said, unbuckling his seat belt.  

"I guess so," I said.  Soon the engine stopped completely and Cyrus jumped out.  Arnold opened the door, grabbed our suitcase and stepped off as well.  He then offered his hand to help me off.  

"All right, you two, this is where I head off for my own self.  I believe the place your pal Smith was talking about is in walking distance.  Just go south.  You can't miss it," he instructed us, pointing down a dirt road of sorts that seemed to lead way out into the distance.   

"That's it?  You're just going to leave us here?" I asked.  

"I've done everything in my job description.  Well, good luck to you both!" he called, walking off back into a small building that was the airport.  

"Well…I guess we should get walking then," Arnold presumed, sneering at Cyrus' turned back.  

We could tell that morning was approaching soon with an indigo light spreading through the pitch-black night sky.  We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere particular, walking a boundless and empty path composed of soil and dust encircled by some sort of field of tall grass.  

"There are some moments of this 'vacation' that I find actually enjoyable.  But just the same there are moments, like this, where I really dread being here," I said, hoping that as I took another step, some sign of civilization would appear.  I heard Arnold laugh lightly.  

"You mean there are parts of this you enjoy?" he questioned, not believing me.  

"Well…honestly, being with you isn't all that bad…" I said, though I could find no reason inside of me why I would tell him such, besides the fact it was the truth.  

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"You know, your grandparents didn't seem to react much to Mr. Smith," I mentioned casually.  

"Oh…well I haven't told them he's my uncle yet.  I didn't want to overwhelm them too much," he told me, and I understood.  

"That's understandable.  This whole family thing of yours…its quite remarkable," I said as we laughed.   

"Do you believe in…fate?"  He asked, looking at me when really it felt as though he was trying to look through me.  

 "What kind of a question is that?" I said laughingly.  

"I was just wondering…I mean, I remember that day you left…there was something different about you, and ever since I saw you in Chez Paris I couldn't shake the feeling that whatever caused you to leave caused you to change…I mean you were talking like we'd never see each other again…could you tell me what happened that day?"  

Now he'd done it.  He wasn't so much prying into my life as I had hoped to accuse him of; because I knew he had some simple right to know—after all, I could only wonder how completely different I must have acted towards him when I said goodbye, so of course the guy would have questions.  

We kept walking a steady pace as I tried to formulate an answer to his question.  

"Twelve years ago…such a long time ago…I guess I can start from the beginning.  My dad had been yelling, as usual, to Miriam.  The odd thing about it this time was…Miriam was yelling back.  I was up in my room trying not to hear them, but at that point it was impossible not to.  Anyways, the yelling got so furious I walked downstairs and saw my mom in tears.  I don't think I had ever seen her so wretched looking…and Big Bob, well he looked as gruff as ever.  

'You don't know that!' she screamed at him, 'Neither do you!' he yelled back.  His temper was at an all time high and then he turned around and saw me.  The look of…confusion was on his face.  I swear he'd gone mad.  'Dad?' I remember saying to him.  And then he spoke so solidly, so below his normal tone of voice… 'Don't call me that,' and he walked by me as if I were nothing." 

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.  Arnold looked at me intently, and consoling me with his patience that I felt it was okay to continue.  

"Well, my mom quickly wiped away her tears and called me over.  I don't even remember what her exact words were…I was in too much shock…but, she confessed to having an affair…ten years prior.  Which…then brought on another confession…that I might not be…that I might not be Bob's daughter, as she put it.  I guess, strange as it is, this outraged him.  The next day I even got mixed up in their fight, and he said things I would never repeat.  Basically…he wanted me out of the house, out of his sight…forever," I stopped and slid my hand under my eyes so no tears would fall.  

"Forever!" Arnold repeated in a state of angered disbelief.  "He didn't…"

"He did," I went on, "He kicked me out.  Well, he didn't call it that.  He made me go to Alaska to live with Olga, so that I might 'refine myself and be like her—the way a daughter should be'…so, you know, why would I care anyways?  At the time that was my exact attitude.  If he wasn't my father, then I haven't wasted any precious 'quantity' time of mine," I explained, scoffing at my memories of him.  "And so…I had no choice really but to leave.  I wasn't going to test him, or fight it…I became utterly apathetic and just gave in." 

"So…that's why you seemed so…out of it when you called me to meet you in the park…"  

"Yep.  God, I feel so stupid now," I said.  

"Don't feel stupid…if anyone should feel stupid it should be Bob.  I can't believe he'd do something so…drastic.  He could've talked to your mom more about it, tried working things out…" Arnold said while trying to soothe me.  

"He wasn't exactly the 'talk about it' kind of guy, Arnold," I reminded him scornfully.  

"What about your mom?  Didn't she have a say in whether or not you left or not?"  

"Oh please, he had Miriam under his control like she was a slave more than his wife.  I've written a few letters now and then…to see how she was doing…" 

"And?" he wondered.  

"And…I never got a response.  My guess is that he wouldn't let her read them.  But you know, all of this is in the past now and it doesn't matter," 

"Yes it does, Helga," He said sternly.  

"No, it doesn't.  What matters is what we're doing right now.  We're here to get answers, to help people, to justify your past and your parents." I said before he could say anything else.  

"What about justifying your past?"

I was quiet for a moment.  I could feel a small inkling of rage burning inside of me, arising from my buried reputation I managed to overcome while in Alaska somehow, although it never truly left.  

"Don't you want to know about why your mom did what she did?" he persisted in asking me.  I sighed.  

"Another time.  Look, just ahead, it's a town of some kind," I said hastily.  He took his fixation off of me and stared out, seeing the faint lights of the small buildings.  

"Okay…another time, then," he said blankly.  Inside I felt a sense of relief only Arnold could bring…and that only Arnold could take away.  

We continued walking with nothing but the sound of our footsteps behind us as they dug into the ground.  We could hear conversation bustling from a specific building when we reached the small town's boundaries.  

"I think that's a tavern, and by the looks of it, probably the only tavern in this…sad excuse for a town," I said, and he nodded approvingly.  

"I guess we just go in then," he said.  Though there was no real door to open, there were boarded shutters that opened with an effort; not quite like in the old west days, but nonetheless it was cliché.  I just didn't want to see any bar fights or drunken people wandering around.  

  We walked around, migrating through the thick crowd of people who wore robes.  Some looked more American but even they spoke in some foreign tongue neither Arnold nor I could really understand.  There were a few booths in the back where we decided to sit and see if we could spot out anyone, or perhaps we decided to sit there so someone could spot us out.  Either way it felt good to sit, even if we were in a place we'd never been before.  

"I bet the sun will be up in no time," Arnold stated.  I, too, noticed how much the sky lightened, but still was not bright enough for me to consider it morning.  

"I've practically lost all sense of time," I laughed.  "I hope this Duke guy shows up soon," 

"Me too," Arnold added.  

"Ah!  The Americans!" we heard a booming voice call, and looked to see a man walking towards us.  He was rather built, almost too muscular but that wasn't hid with his body clenching shirt and heavy cargo pants with big, black boots.  He was middle-aged, bald and had dark eyes that looked too strictly into mine, and I looked away at once.  

"Are you,"—

"Duke, Duke Channing," he interrupted Arnold, sliding into the booth right next to me.  I immediately moved away.  "And you must be Helga, right?"  

"Um, yes," 

"I've been here so long…I've forgotten how beautiful you American woman are," he said.  I tried not to blush and looked at Arnold, who had an annoyed look on his face.    

"So," Arnold began rashly, "Mr. Smith,"—

"Ah, yes," he interrupted Arnold once again, his sight still remaining heavily on me.  "Let's not talk about him, just yet.  Come, we will go to my place and have breakfast.  You two look simply famished," he said, standing up and offering his hand to me.  I wanted to be polite, so I took it and smiled with gratitude.  

~*Arnold's Point of View*~  

I followed them closely behind.  I think he was trying to lose me, but I tried not to let paranoia get the best of me.  

The sun was now seen brightly shining in the eastern sky.  It's light reflected on the glass table that Duke had on his patio.  He pulled up three chairs, setting two of them closer together, and inviting Helga to sit in one of those as he took the next.  

"Have a seat, Arnold," he ordered.  I sighed, eying him suspiciously as he eyed Helga and sat.  

A woman then came out and set out plates of food that seemed to come from all different parts of the world.  

"It's a perk of working for a secret service," He exclaimed proudly, as Helga and I admired the selection.  

"Yes, about that,"—

"You know, there are a lot of other perks, Helga," He managed to cut me off again and my body tensed up.  

"Of course there are, such as explaining what needs to be explained to your cliental when they ask, and fulfilling their needs.  Isn't that important?" Helga remarked, interrupting him purposefully as she acknowledged my frustration.  My tense body lightened up with surprising delight.  She smiled at me when Duke looked away.  

"Why, yes!" he said.  "Forgive me…I get caught up in some moments too much.  As to what Mr. Smith is asking, we leave later this afternoon.  I will drive you to where you must go…and you'll meet who you must meet…" 

"Isn't that a little…I don't know, vague?" I asked.  He huffed as if I insulted him.  

"It will all become clear, soon enough," he said to me.  I decided to leave it at that. 

Within ten minutes of listening to Duke flirt with Helga, I practically lost my appetite.  

   "I really need a shower," Helga sighed determinedly, "Do you know where I could take one?"

"Why, you can take one here," he stood up, "Cynthia!" he called, and the woman who brought our food returned.  "Show Helga here where she might freshen up," 

"Right away, sir," she said, and walked with Helga deeper into the apartment.  

"You know, if you want to…clean up a bit, it wouldn't hurt," he said, and I bit my tongue.  "I'll show you where you can do that, follow me," he directed.  I cursed under my breath and followed him.    

~*Helga's Point of View*~  

I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door, peeking out.  I felt so much better now.  I then realized I didn't have anything new to wear.  

"Oh!" I heard someone squeak.  It was Cynthia.  "Mr. Channing brought this dress for you to wear," she said, handing me a peach colored gown.  

"For me?  He barely knows me.  Why is he giving me clothes?" I asked in some kind of defense.  She tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders, and then suddenly it looked as if she realized something important.  

"Mr. Channing is a…very…um, caring person who loves to lavish people with…gifts!" She exclaimed almost mechanically.  Was she trying to say that from memory?  

"Oh, well…would you tell him I said thanks?"  

"Certainly," she said, bowed her head, and left.  I sighed.  I didn't really want to wear something a complete stranger suggested I wear, but I had no better idea.  I slipped it on and walked out, noticing there were matching sandals.  I shrugged and slipped those on as well.  I walked back out to the breakfast table and saw Arnold standing in the gleaming sunlight, wearing a loose, white shirt and dark brown pants of…leather?  Definitely a new style I hadn't seen him in…but I liked it, and tried not to drool.  

"Helga…you look…" 

"Peachy?" I filled in for him, laughing.  A smile came across his face.  Before he could say another word, Duke came in.  

"That dress looks astonishing on you, my dear," He commented.  I nearly cringed at his words.  Seriously…dear?  

Either it was the sunlight, or I noticed Arnold's fists tighten.  

"Since we won't be leaving until two, we have enough time to sightsee.  What do you say?" He inquired.  I looked to Arnold for an answer.  

"Might as well," he said crossly.  A grin came to Duke's face.  

"Good, I'll go get the car ready.  You two wait here," he said, taking his leave.  Arnold walked up to where I was, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.  

"You're acting sort of strange," I said blatantly.  

"I am?  I didn't think you notice with perk-boy goggling all over you," he spat.  

"Arnold, are you jealous?" 

His face reddened and I couldn't control my smile.  

"No, I just don't trust him.  This is a very serious issue he isn't taking seriously.  Mr. Smith sent us here for a reason, and this guy's talking about sightseeing!" 

"I'm only wearing this dress for him, you know.  It's not like I'll take it off for him," I laughed, mocking the envy glazed in his eyes that he denied.  

Was I flirting with him?  Openly?  

"I know," he said bashfully, looking away.  

"Whatever you say, Football Head," I said, giggling and starting to walk out to the front.  I heard a car pull up.  Arnold ran in front of me.  

"Or maybe you're the one goggling over him," he jested.  

"Please, he needs to get over himself," I retorted.  We shared a moment of quiet laughter.  

"Ahem," Duke came back, clearing his throat.  "The car is ready,"  

I looked at Arnold who now looked a little feisty.  He offered me his arm.  

"Ma'lady," he said with an obviously fake accent, his kind gesture was natural and yet mocking in sense of Duke.  I laughed and mimicked a curtsy.  I saw a flash of envy in Duke's eyes and refused to contain my smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*heavy sigh* End chapter three!  Oh look, no cliffhanger this time…I emphasize "this time" hahaha…anyways,

Did you like it?  Love it?  Hate it?  Have any comments?  Suggestions?  I'd love to hear them…er…read them.  Please leave a review…I'm not desperate or anything……*coughIpaymoneycough*…sorry, I think I'm catching a cold…heehee.  I'm really bored.  I hope you liked this part…sorry the beginning was such a boring, confusing mess to get through.  

By the way, if anyone disagrees with what Helga explained happened to her…I'm sorry, I don't actually think that Bob would do something so drastic, but for all intents and purposes it's just for this story, and more will be explained on that subject later on in this story.  

And I've never been to Central America…they do have taverns or something, right??  I've tried researching but…my internet frankly sucks…hehe, okay, I'm done talking now…I'm wide awake and its almost 11:30 at night…okay, please review if I didn't scare you off…or even if I did scare you off… ^_^  Take care then, 

~*Silver Kitten*~  


	4. Easier Said Than Done

Finding the Lost Journey 

Composed By ~*Silver Kitten*~

A/N: I owe everyone reading this/has read this a serious apology.  I did not mean to "disappear" and not update for SO long.  July 5th-16th I was gone in California for a Christian Youth Conference called DCLA.  I was really planning on being able to update either right before I left or right after I returned, but I got hit hard with writer's block, I quit my previous job, got a new job, barely had time to write, and when I finally did have time I didn't know what to say.  Luckily, I've overcome writer's block, and, for those of you whose interest in this story hasn't been lost, I've managed to whip this up in hopes it will meet your expectations (as well as mine).  Granted, I hate the beginning, I think this story gets better as it goes along.  

Disclaimer: I'll keep it short and simple: I don't own Hey Arnold! 

"In dreams until my death

I will wander on

In your house I long to be

Room by room patiently

I'll wait for you there

Like a stone, I'll wait for you there," 

Like a Stone- Audioslave 

Finding the Lost Journey

Part Four: Easier Said Than Done

~*Arnold's Point of View*~ 

The car ride was excruciatingly long and it wasn't even the anticipation that was making it so terrible: I had no idea where we were going.  

Helga and I sat quietly next to each other, silently amused for no reason at all, as Duke drove in his classy yellow convertible that looked as though it'd driven through swamplands without being properly cleaned.   He, for himself, had been terribly quiet.  

"So where exactly are we going, anyways?" Helga inquired politely.  

"Well, first I'd like to show you one of my most favorite places"—there was a quick interruption of some electronic chiming.  "Oh, excuse me," he continued, answering his cellular phone.  "This is Channing.  Yes, all is in order…no…right now?  Fine, fine, give me five," he said, anxiously clicking off his phone and shoving it in his jacket pocket. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked, taking notice of his sudden change of speed in driving.  

"No, actually, nothing is wrong.  Some things have just come up that I need to take care of.  There's another town a couple miles this way.  I'll drop you two off at a nice, cozy motel for a bit," he explained.  

Helga and I glanced at each other.  

"Where do you have to go?" I asked, but more so demanded, seeing as how his agenda was already set to include my entire trip down here and he had "other stuff" to take care of?  

"Oh, it's just a meeting with another…client.  I won't be too long," he said.  That was a shame…

"When do you plan on finishing your obligations with your other client?" Helga asked in a suspicious tone.  

"What other…" he looked at me, "Oh, after this." He muttered something under his breath and continued driving.  

Within minutes we reached the outskirts of a simple city.  We parked in front of a carefully sculpted building, rather tall but not tall enough to be a skyscraper.  Duke walked in as though he'd lived there and consulted the desk clerk. 

"Good day, sir.  How may I help you today?" the clerk asked, readying his hand to reach for a room key.  

"Just a room, today,"  

"What about your other room?  Is there something wrong with room thirty?" the clerk became anxious and Duke was suddenly aware of something.  There was a flash in his eyes as he looked to me.  

"No, no," he insisted in a hushed tone, "Forget all that.  The room is for these two.  Put it on my tab.  Thanks," he said, quickly snatching a set of keys from the appalled clerk.  

"Uh, it's room twenty-seven!" he called, but Duke was already half way up the stairwell, and Helga and I paid no mind otherwise but to follow.  

"Make yourselves at home.  I'll be back within no longer than an hour," he explained, handing me the room keys.  I didn't feel like arguing with him and his secretive notions, so I nodded.  He left, shutting the door on his way out.  

Helga sat on the large bed oversized for one person and let out a sigh, looking out at the city's grand view from a sliding door's window that marked the entrance to a balcony. 

"He gives me the creeps," she said, almost laughing.  

"I know what you mean…something tells me he's up to something," 

"You get that feeling around him, too, huh?" 

"So it's unanimous.  We'll search the other room of his he seemed so annoyed about when the clerk brought it up,"  

"What!" Helga stood up.  "Don't get me wrong, but isn't that…I don't know…breaking an entry?"  

"Helga, something isn't right here…and I want to find out what that is.  I'll understand if you rather stay here,"  

"No!  I mean, of course I'll come.  It's just…what you're talking about doing…it's so not like you," she said, nearly frowning.  

"I know…I can't really explain it, though.  I think it's just the fact this guy is…somehow standing in the way of me completing what I came here to do…and, the way Mr. Smith was talking about how vital this was…I don't feel so comfortable just sitting in some hotel room while he's out having some mystery conference,"   

"What are we waiting for then?"  She began heading out the door and my smile widened.  

We went back down the stairs to the main lobby and eyed the busy clerk carefully.

"Um, exactly how are we planning on getting the room key?" Helga whispered.  

"Good question…" 

"I think I have an idea," she said, and sprang forward and walking casually to the front desk.  I walked closely behind her.  

"May I help you?" he asked while straightening up a few papers.  

"Yes, actually, we were wondering if you'd give us a spare room key for room thirty?" she inquired; fixing the tone of her voice so it sounded more formal.  

"Uh…well, I would, but you see, I don't think I can do that unless Mr. Channing consented," he said meekly and firmly.

"Oh, he has!  It's just he had to step out for a while, and I forgot something in his room.  You see, he's my cousin and everything, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she lied but made herself out to be believable.  The clerk seemed to buy it for a moment but then his eyes wavered towards me.  

"Of course, but, who is this young man, then?" he questioned.  

"Oh, uh, this is Arnold my…um, fiancé." She stated, pulling me closer to her.  

"What?" I said under my breath as she shot me a go-along-with-it glance.  "I mean, yes, we're to be married and our vacationing here is like a…pre-honeymoon," 

"Ah…very well then, why didn't you say so?  Here you are," he said cheerfully, tossing Helga the key.  She flashed a quick smile.

"Thanks so much," 

"Yes, thank you," I said, and we hurried back upstairs.  

"Fiancé?" I mentioned as we strode to room thirty.    

"Pre-honeymoon?"  She said, smirking as her eyebrows rose.  I blushed and decided to leave it at that.  

"Okay, here we are," she put the key in the lock and twisted it forcefully, opening the door.  

We entered quietly and shut the door behind us, looking around the average room.  The bed was made perfectly, a single suitcase atop its unwrinkled sheets.  There was a closet across from the bed, a desk by the large window revealing the tops of many other buildings, and even a small balcony, much like the one we had in our room.  

I walked to the bed and cautiously turned the suitcase around.  

"It's locked…"

"Maybe there's a key somewhere," Helga said, wandering off toward the desk and beginning to rummage through it.  

I watched her amiably at how careful she was in doing such a precarious job.  

"You know…you act as though you're used to snooping around in other people's rooms," I stated jokingly.  A quick blush came to her grinning face.  

"You have no idea…oh, what's this?" she wondered, lifting up a board in one of the drawers.  I walked over to the desk.  Beneath the board revealed a few messy envelopes, some scattered papers, and a wallet.  Helga picked it up curiously and opened it.  

A terribly confused and ghastly look shot across her face.  

"What?  What is it?"  I asked.  She looked up from the wallet and then handed it to me.  

"He's…he's not him…He's not who he says he is!" she said.  

"What do you…?" I looked at the picture I.D. of a Mr. Duke Channing and froze.  The picture depicted someone completely different than the "Duke Channing" I had been acquainted with.  It showed someone who would be of a lanky build, scraggly red-orange hair and green eyes—certainly not the Duke I knew.  "I knew something was up…why didn't I see it before…"

"There was no way you could have known…Right now we have to figure out what we're going to do," Helga reminded me and I nodded.  

"You're right," I snapped the wallet shut, placed it back into the drawer and Helga helped me to get it looking as normal as possible.  "Okay, firstly, we can't let him know that we know that he isn't who he says he is,"  

"Easier said than done…but possible," 

"We know he's a fraud but we really don't know exactly how dangerous he really is…if only we could find out a little more of his background…then we'd know how to handle him…" I sighed.  

"Did you hear that?" Helga whispered.  I turned my attention to the door.  "Someone's coming!"  

"Quick, in the closet," I took her hand and guided her to the closet with me.  We both stepped in and shut the door quietly just as the entrance door opened.  

~*Helga's Point of View*~ 

We practically stopped breathing while hearing the anxious thumping of boots wandering around the room.  

Through the door we heard a muffled ringing of a phone.  Arnold slowly cracked the door open to better hear what was being said.  

"What is it?...Not now, no……They don't suspect a thing!  There is nothing to worry about….Do you remember my name?  Sergio Chase- the man who has never not completed an assignment.  I'll get the job done soon enough……What about Smith?  No I haven't heard from him yet.  I'll be contacting him shortly.  I'm sure he'll want to know _all about his nephew…" he then cackled some form of dry laughter.  "I really do owe him one.  Well, I'll be in touch.  As soon as I…square things away with the desk clerk I'll be retrieving Arnold and Helga, and we'll head off to our destination as planned.  You'll be ready, won't you?  Fabulous, see you then," and we heard him click off the phone.  _

There was some more rummaging in the room before he finally left.  Arnold and I nearly jumped out of the closet.  

"Smith is in on it, too," Arnold looked desperately confused.  

"We don't know that for certain…" I tried comforting him, although at this point it seemed useless.  

"I know.  Nothing is certain right now, except the fact we have got to get out of here."  

"And go where?" I asked.  

"Anywhere, until we can figure out what to do.  I don't care, as long as I get you out of this alive.  Come on, let's head back,"  

We entered our room and locked the door.  

"We really can't just walk out of here since…Sergio, I guess his name is, said he'd be talking to the desk clerk.   Unless we try to find some sort of basement or something,"    

"It's a good idea," I cut in.  "And the only one we've got."  

"Is your luggage…um, expendable?"  He inquired hesitantly.  

"In a time like this, of course it's expendable.  The only thing to make sure we have is your dad's journal."  

"Right," he quickly grabbed his suitcase, tearing through everything until he found it.  

I searched through my suitcase and found a lightweight, white jacket and threw it on.  

"Here, I can put the journal in one of these inside pockets," I offered.  I made sure it was in securely and wouldn't fall out.  

"Thanks.  Okay, I guess we should get going before he sees that we're gone,"  

He opened the door, looked down the hall and once he saw it was clear motioned me to follow him.  Luckily there was an elevator at the end of the hall, the opposite end of the stairs.  We stepped in cautiously and pushed the button to the lowest floor- the cellar.  

It was fairly dark and neither Arnold nor I knew exactly where we were going.  There were long rows of storage areas filled with shelves, boxes, and assorted products.  We finally reached what appeared to be the end of the cellar.  

"Finally…an exit door," I gave a sigh of relief.  

Arnold and I smiled at each other.  It was a sure sign of escape, and one more step closer to home, and to freedom of this insanity.  But perhaps we were getting ahead of ourselves.  We heard rattling on the other side of the door, and a loud clunk against it.  

"We shouldn't be seen," Arnold stated in a low voice, and pointed to an open storage area.  We ran and hid behind a large shelving unit so not to be seen.  

By then the door had opened and familiar sounding steps were heard, along with a low sliding sound as if something was being dragged.  Arnold and I slunk lower behind the shelf.  Panic struck me as whoever entered this cellar was now entering the storage room we were hiding in.  There was a loud thump.  Something was thrown down.  Arnold slowly rose and peered through a few small boxes.  I looked up at him as he mouthed the word "Sergio" to me.  

The door opened again.  There was another loud smash, a clank on the cement ground, and the same footsteps that grew fainter and fainter as the door shut.  When we heard the door slam shut we both stood fully up and looked around.  

"That bastard…he dismantled the doorknob!" Arnold said with frustration.  

"Why would he do that?"  I asked, puzzled.  

I then took notice of a fine, red liquid sprawled across the floor, marking a path of blood.  

I then jumped at the sound of a hideous groan coming from behind us.  We both swung around to see a body slumped over on its side.  Arnold immediately rushed to their aid, carefully turning the figure on its back.  

"Oh my God…it's the clerk…" I covered my mouth so not to scream.  The desk clerk was covered with blood, so much that I couldn't tell where it was coming from.  He then coughed, and with a couple of heaving breaths managed to spit out some more blood.  

"Why would he do this to you…?"  Arnold wondered aloud.  The clerk then struggled to speak.  His eyes looked solidly into mine.  

"He is a…a…mur…a murderer…and I might…have testified against him…" 

"Testify for what?" Arnold asked.  

"Testify for…your disappearance…he pla…planes to kill…to kill you…" and then he coughed a few more times.  

"Don't give up; we can still get you help!" Arnold pleaded but to no avail.  The clerk's eyes widened, his trembling blood-covered body became stiff, and all life fled from him with one final second of pain.  

Arnold had a determined look in his eyes.  Neither of us had to speak to know what the other was thinking.  We headed back to where we came into the cellar and slowly, cautiously back to the empty lobby where we stood still staring out the doors.  

"Helga…the real Duke Channing is probably dead; killed by Sergio.  That clerk is dead now, too.  Even if we escape from this place and make it back home…He'll still come after us, and if Smith is on his side…our friend's and family are in danger also.  I can't just walk out of this building knowing that.  I'm going to stay, play along with this sick and twisted game, and hopefully find a way to stop him.  I will completely and entirely understand if you want to leave."  

I stared out the doors to my last chance of escape, but those doors weren't what was stopping me from leaving.  

How could I abandon him at a time like this?  How selfish could I be?  Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed my help.  And besides, he made a good point.  Why would Sergio stop here?  No borders could restrain him from coming after us even if we managed to escape.  The choice was simple.  

"It was hell for me to leave you once.  I won't do it again," I told him.  

"Helga…I…" 

"Well, there you two are.  I was afraid you had…run off." sounded a familiar, jagged voice.  It was Duke's impersonator.  

"The thought didn't even cross my mind," Arnold spat.  

"Good…good…Well, are we ready to go where we need to go?"  He asked.  

"Yeah, let's go," Arnold said quickly.  All three of us headed out the doors.  

"We'll be walking to our destination, it isn't too far.  We'll be going straight through the jungle," Sergio explained to us, pointing straight down the dirt road we were on, past the outskirts of this small city was a jungle of sorts.  

I made sure to walk as close as I could to Arnold as we followed Sergio, maintaining as comfortable a distance as we could.  

"If something happens to me…I don't care what, I want you to get away from him as fast as you can," Arnold whispered to me sternly.  His words were a shock to me and I was almost offended by them.  

"Don't talk like that," 

"Neither of us knows where he's really taking us.   Your best bet would be to run away from the city because he's probably expecting you to go there,"  

"Arnold, stop it,"  

"And if he catches you, I want you to take this," he persisted, and inconspicuously placed a pocket knife into my jacket pocket.  I was dumbfounded.  

"Are you planning something?  Planning something stupid that might get you killed?"  I asked in a harsh manner.  All this talk about preparation for the worst wasn't usual for someone who possessed optimism like Arnold did.  

He had a strange look in his eyes that didn't suit him at all, and I was worried for him.  

"There are plenty of heavy rocks around here," he paused, looking around the jungle floor.  "All I need is one strong enough to knock him out from behind, if I could just get close enough to him,"  

"That's crazy!  What if he turns around before you can do anything?  He probably has a gun, not the mention the fact he's like twice as big as you are!"  I protested.  

"Ah!" we heard Sergio yell in frustration several feet ahead.  He had apparently stepped into some sort of trap and was now a few feet in the air contained in some old-fashioned net.  

Arnold and I stopped and looked around, and suddenly a can landed in front of us, seemingly falling from the trees.  Immediately it started releasing a thick fog of smoke.  

From no where a figure emerged from the smoke, taking both Arnold's and my arm.  

"Please, quickly, come with me," he said, leading us through the smoke and into a thick area crowded with trees.  

After maybe five minutes of running we reached a clearing, and just past a shallow river there was a rocky mound.  The strange man led us around the hill to where there was an opening and he urged us to go inside.  I looked at Arnold for some kind of assurance.  Really, neither of us could know whose side this man was on, and at the present time we really couldn't afford to guess.  We obeyed his offer.  

Once inside the cave like area, and migrating around a small pool of river water, Arnold and I huddled close together, waiting for some answers.  

"I am sorry for having to act so drastically.  That man is not who he claims to be," he spoke.  His olive skin had beads of sweat and there was a weary look in his black eyes.  

"And…who might you be if I might ask?"  Arnold inquired.  The man appeared shaken upon hearing Arnold speak.  

"What is a name but a keepsake of reputation?  You would do better not to know, my friend, at least for this time being.  But, I will tell you this.  I am the one you were sent here to meet.  I am the one who unintentionally has put in danger, and so now I am the one who is going to save you.  Do you have your father's journal?"  

I took the journal out of my jacket pocket and handed it to Arnold.  

"I have it…but how do I know I can trust you?  It seems everything Helga and I have encountered here has been a lie,"  

"I am not sure what I could say that could make you trust me, but I will say this.  If you don't want to trust me, I will not blame you, my friend, but if you do not trust me, then seek out the many poor and sick villagers of this land, and counsel their trust, that they need a cure for this terrible sickness.  Go and look into the eyes of the children who would only ask for a serum so that they might live to grow up.  But should you trust me, know that I will do all that is in my power to help these people.  I did not ask you to come here to trick you into a death trap.  I asked you to come here because…I knew that you would come…and these people would have their cure," the man told us.  

Arnold glanced at the journal and then back at the man.  He took a step forward and hesitantly placed the journal in the man's shaking hands.  

"Their lives lie in your hands now, then." Arnold stated with a hopefully twinge in his voice.  

"Thank you, Arnold…" the man spoke with glee.  At the entrance of the cave, a young boy came in and started speaking to the other man in some foreign language.  He handed the journal over to the boy and then the boy left.  

"That is one of the villagers.  I have just sent him to get the journal searched for something your father may have written about, about how to cure this sickness.  The answers will come all in due time.  For now, my friends, we are safe, but I need to get you out of this place,"  

"Wait, earlier you told us the man we were with wasn't who he claimed to be.  What's going on here?" Arnold questioned him.  

"That man goes by the name Sergio Chase.  He had an ambush waiting for you just outside of this jungle.  That's where you and I were to meet at first.  I arrived early, to make sure the conditions were followed, that no one else would be there.  But there were several men, setting up weaponry, communicating with some outside source through radios.  I kept myself hidden pretty well, and then I saw him…I saw Sergio.  I knew then things were not right.  

The man I originally made contact with was a man by the name of Duke Channing.  He was visiting someone in the city's hospital, discussing the strange illness.  I approached him, seeing it was a good chance as any to say I knew of someone who could bring a cure.  I told him everything I knew, and he agreed to do what he could.  He made his contacts, and an arrangement was made, though I asked to have my name kept secret.  

Somehow, Sergio must have found out our plans…and took Duke out of the equation."  

"But," I interrupted, "Why would Sergio fake an identity?" 

"It was the only way he could get to Arnold…and Arnold was the only way to get to me."  

"What's in it for Sergio?" Arnold asked.  The man took a deep sigh.  

"Revenge…" 

"Oh!  This is my _favorite_ part of the story!  Please, continue," 

Everyone gasped at the sight of Sergio standing at the entrance of the cave, along with four other men holding us at gunpoint.  

"Sergio…"  

"Oh, you look so surprised to see me, Eduardo."  Sergio exclaimed, almost laughing.  Arnold tensed up.  

"Eduardo?  Your name is…Eduardo?"  Arnold inquired of anyone willing to answer.  

"Tsk tsk tsk…you didn't tell the boy who you were, Eduardo?  This should make a good impression!"  Sergio said sardonically.  

"Arnold, let me explain," Eduardo attempted to speak.

"You betrayed my parents…" Arnold cut him off, his eyes on the verge of tears.  

"That's who Eduardo is: A Betrayer!  In fact, he's a betrayer of betrayers!  And for that, he will pay…" Sergio stated.  "Go on, Eduardo; tell them…why I'm out for revenge."  He continued.  

Eduardo looked frantic and hapless, staring at Arnold with remorse plastered on his face.  

"Tell them!"  Sergio yelled.  

"Because…I…killed La Sombra…and La Sombra was…Sergio's father." Eduardo said dejectedly.  

"Yes, that's right.  You are a filthy scoundrel.  My father trusted you…but, it doesn't matter now.  I've always had some thought of vengeance in the back of my mind.  But I must say overhearing the conversation between Duke Channing and Eduardo…I never expected it to be so easy.  Everything was arranged and all I had to do was show up.  I'd get the man who killed my father…and the kin of the people my father sought revenge on.  What I'm doing is…fulfilling a destiny…finishing what's been started…and no one is going to stop me…" Sergio spoke with contained fury in his voice.  "Now," he continued, "Grab the girl and Eduardo.  We'll need someone to translate the local dialect.  We have a journal to retrieve,"

Two of the gunmen stepped forward, one held the gun to Eduardo and motioned him to follow and the other stepped towards Arnold and me.  

"What do you want to do about the boy?" the gunman asked.  Sergio came forward towards us.  

"He is of no use to us any more," he answered, grinning maliciously.  

Arnold stood in front of me protectively.  

"I swear, if you touch her,"—

"What?  What can you do about it if you're dead?" Sergio cut in.  He lifted up a gun and aimed it directly at Arnold.  "You've always been an annoyance to me…but you're not worth a bullet," he struck Arnold on the side of his head, knocking him down into the pool of water.  

"Arnold!"  I screamed, and Sergio grabbed my arm.  

"Come, my dear, we have things to take care of," he claimed, pulling me out of the cave along with Eduardo.  I struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail.  

"Let go of me, you sick bastard!"  I yelled.  I suddenly remembered the pocketknife and quickly grabbing it from my pocket and opening it, I stabbed him in the shoulder as hard as I could.  He barely winced in pain and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and my face was numb with tingling pain.  I tried to ignore it and make a run back to the cave but he grabbed my hair and pulled me up by it, dragging me further back from the cave. 

"Stupid girl.  There is something I want you to see now," he spoke gravely into my ear.  I fought back tears as hard as I could.  I then noticed two of the gunman placing something by the cave entrance.  One of them had a match, lit it, and lit a long cord and then ran, taking cover.  

Within a matter of seconds, the crackling flame of the cord spread and dynamite had been ignited, exploding violently.  By the time the smoke cleared the cave entrance was completely blocked by fallen rocks and boulders.  The entrance had collapsed.   

I thought nothing of the dangerous hands holding me back.  I thought nothing of the pain pulsating through my body.  I thought nothing of where I was.  I could only think of Arnold, trapped inside that cave with no way out… 

"No…" I tried to get my voice to cooperate but I couldn't scream.  "Arnold!" 

My tears were falling freely now.  

As Sergio held my arm tightly, preventing me from escaping his grasp, as we walked further and further from the site, I could only watch it get smaller in the distance and blurrier through my tears.  A tremendous fear pounding in my chest; a single question burning through my thoughts: 

Arnold…are you still alive?  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please leave a review to let me know what you think; I'd really appreciate it, good or bad.  I hope this hasn't confused anyone, with the whole Sergio/Duke thing, and so on.  If anyone has any questions feel free to ask them in a review or e-mail and I'll be happy to answer them.  Other than that, I really hope you enjoyed reading it and that I'm not letting any of you down with where I'm taking the story.  Oh, and I'm sorry for spelling/grammatical errors, I was just in a rush to get this posted A.S.A.P…even though that's no excuse for an author lol…oh well, sue me…no wait, please don't…hehehe

Oh, and no worries, I plan on updating a LOT sooner this time.  Well, thanks for your time, and till next time, take care, 

~*Silver Kitten*~ 


	5. At All Times

Finding the Lost Journey 

Composed By ~*Silver Kitten*~

A/N:  Hi guys, thanks again to who reviewed, and thanks to the people who are even just reading it.  Well, I hope I didn't wait too long again before updating…I worked my best on this chapter, and so far I its my absolute favorite.  I hope you all like it as well.  By the way, the very beginning backtracks just a little bit from the previous chapter…you'll see how.  Oh yeah, and near the end of this is another flashback…just to quickly explain that…like, you know how in movies and elsewhere, when people are telling a story, the scene switches to what actually happens so you see it rather than hear it?  Well, I attempted one of those things…so, someone will be talking, and then it will "switch scenes" so to speak, in reference to what that character is talking about, okay?  Hope that makes sense :-S 

Disclaimer:  Nope, I don't own Hey Arnold!

"In your heart, in your mind 

I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would 

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go,"

Wherever You Will Go—The Calling 

Finding the Lost Journey

Part Five:  At All Times 

~*Arnold's Point of View—Earlier*~

"I swear, if you touch her,"—

"What?  What can you do about it if you're dead?" Sergio cut in.  He lifted up a gun and aimed it directly in front of me but I stood my ground firm.

  "You've always been an annoyance to me…but you're not worth a bullet," and suddenly he swiped the gun to the side of my head, I lost all balance and fell into a pool of water.  

For a moment I couldn't breathe; couldn't think, and maybe it was just my imagination but I could have sworn I heard Helga scream my name—I couldn't make anything of it.  

Why was I here?  Where was here?  I've forgotten…am I supposed to be doing something…maybe breathing?  

I struggled to regain proper use of my body, as I found it in uncomfortable surrounding.  I couldn't move and my head was pounding.  Why can't I move?  

After a tingling sensation fled from my body with a sudden jolt of movement, I kicked my way back to the surface of the water, inhaling a large gasp of air clouded with water droplets.  I coughed while trying to breathe and at the same time grabbed hold of a rocky ledge for support.  

I was beginning to become aware of things again, things I was happy to have forgotten but nonetheless ashamed that I had forgot: Helga, Sergio, Eduardo…

My vision was hazy and I was trying to focus in the dim light of the cave.  They were gone, I knew that much.  

My body was weakened by the blow of Sergio's gun, but I couldn't let that stop me now.  

I started to climb forward back onto solid ground, slipping up from the slimy pool.  I nearly crawled a good distance before I found the balance and strength to stand.  The exit was so near…

I heard rattling and stern voices, small whimpers and scuffs on the ground.  I used the wall of the cave for support as I made my way to leave, hurrying as fast as my stiff and fatigue-prone body could go.  

Out of nowhere there was a hideously bright light, growing larger and more violent as it came towards me.  A loud, booming explosion chased the pain in my head throughout my body; rocks were tumbling all around me, everything was shaking, and I felt myself being flung backward by some force of heat I couldn't control and then…

I saw nothing…heard nothing….felt nothing…and all that I knew slowly weakened to a thick, numb darkness…

_"Arnold..." _

_"Open your eyes..." _

_Two familiar voices dispersed through my drowsy thoughts.  I opened my eyes and began to focus the obscured image before me.  It was so bright I had to force myself to keep my eyes open; so bright that my eyes began to burn, until my sight refocused and beheld my surrounding.  _

_I was in a park, an empty park, with echoes of children's laughter drowning out to a broad and desolate silence.  There was a swing set, nearly completely immobile were it not for the light squeaking of the chains blowing in the wind, and even still the wind began to cease.   I felt completely and utterly by myself until…_

_"Arnold,"  _

_I jerked around, my heart beating vigorously in my chest.  Two figures stood still, their hands tightly clenched to one another's, and they looked lovingly at me.  _

_"Mom?  Dad?" I heard myself speak, but was my mouth really moving?  I couldn't tell.   "…Am I…dead?"  I asked.  I wanted to move, to run into their arms and to never leave…but I couldn't.  _

_"No, son," my father spoke to me, a smile widening on his face.  _

_"Then…where are we?  What is this?" I asked, confused but thrilled to see them.  _

_"We are where you are, at all times.  And this…this is whatever you choose to make of it." My mother inputted.  _

_"I don't understand…"  _

_"That's the thing about life, Arnold.  You can't always understand why things happen.   You just have to believe that they happen for a reason." She continued.  _

_"We love you, son, you must never forget that," my father told me.  I felt myself smile.  _

_"I love you guys, too…I've missed you so much.  I don't ever want to be away from you, again," I exclaimed, I took a step towards them into a welcoming embrace.  _

_"You never will be.  We will always be with you.  We're your parents.  But right now you have to go…" my mother said soothingly.  _

_"What?"  I exhaled deeply. _

_ "She needs you, Arnold…and you need her," my father said in a grave manner.  _

_"...You mean...Helga?"  _

_"You already know in your heart that you don't need to ask that question." My mother told me.  "You must go to her,"  _

_"Wake up, Arnold," I heard my parent's voices in a chorus of echoes.  _

_"We'll always be together in our hearts,"   _

_The warmth of their embrace faded.  The scene of the park melted to blackness.  _

I found myself lying in a puddle of water.  My body ached with a damp coolness.  I coughed from dust of crushed rock.  As I regained consciousness, as my head swept through dizzy thoughts and partial memories, I realized I was by myself…but I didn't feel alone.  

I could barely see anything through the darkness.  Only small spouts of light streamed from tiny openings between fallen boulders.   

I began to realize my only chance for escape had been blocked.  I stood up, at first rather shakily, not knowing where to turn in fear of what I'd run into.  

I have to find a way out of here…

Just then a strange and eerie light approached me.  It started small and dim before it blossomed into a blatant, green glow, emanating from the core of the pool.  It lit my surrounding easily enough that I could come nearer to it.  I got down on my hands and knees staring into the watery grotto.  The green light flickered and I stared more intensely at it.  I began to notice in the bottom of the pool was a tunnel like structure.  

I had no idea where it would lead.  I could swim to a dead-end and drown…or I could try and dig my way out of the cave.  

I stood up again, and turned to walk towards the rocky barricade.  The minute I touched one of the boulders the green light vanished and I was left once again in complete darkness.  

I turned back around to face where the pool would be and the light came back, glowing more vividly now.  I took easy steps back to the pool and knelt down once again.  

I cautiously dipped one of my hands in the water to see if the light would react, and as the water rippled and cleared, I noticed something I hadn't seen before.  Deep down in the pit of water, among the rocky bottom, was etched a shape of an eye, which is exactly where the green light was coming from.  

"The green eyes," I thought in astonishment.  I was overcome by a strange feeling…was this a sign?  Time was too precious to waste and I had to make a choice.  I took a deep breath and plunged down into the water, following the green glow.  

I navigated through the murky water down to the tunnel, pushing my way through it.  It was dark, and there was a slight current pushing against me, but I managed to pull through.  There was another opening now, and a more natural light.  Just before I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I reached the surface of the water and the warmth of fresh air.  I was out of the cave!  

I climbed back onto dry ground and peered back into the water for a source of that green light…but it had vanished.  

I decided now was not the best time to dwell on the mysterious glow and the remarkable odds.  I had to find Helga…and help the others, before it was too late.  

~*Helga's Point of View*~ 

I glared at Sergio in detestation, as he stood but a few feet in front of me, ordering one of his men to stand by and make sure I didn't get into trouble.  

"I'll be back shortly.  I'm going to the reservation with our guide, Eduardo, here.  Mind the girl, and if she tries to escape…you know what to do," he commanded, grinning wildly at me.  He then turned and headed off with Eduardo, leaving me tied tightly to a tree with rough ropes, and a quiet but deadly thug staying nearby.  

Once Sergio was out of sight, along with Eduardo and his two other men, my hatred and anger was quickly overpowered by an immense sorrow once again.  

Oh, Arnold…

I never got to tell him how I felt…all those many years ago…and even still to this very day… 

And now he's…gone…forever… 

I couldn't help but cry.  Tears slipped haplessly from my eyes.  The only thing I could do was to sink into uncontrollable sadness it seemed.  The situation was hopeless…Sergio had won, Arnold had lost…and I had lost Arnold…

My thoughts were disrupted by a rustling noise coming somewhere not too far behind me.  Sergio's thug immediately took charge of the potential intruder and waltzed deeper into the jungle…a stalker hunting his prey…

I sunk my head back down in dismay…  

I heard footsteps coming from behind me…but they were different…they were light…

I couldn't turn around and look who was coming, and my anxiety was rising as the steps grew closer.  Suddenly my hands and arms fell free from the grapple of the rope.  I immediately stood up, almost afraid to look behind me.  I took a sharp inhale and quickly turned around.  

"…Arnold…" I ran to him and was instantly folded in his arms.  He was dripping wet, but I had never felt so warm in my life.  "I thought I lost you…"  

"Not a chance," he said.  His hands brushed the side of my face.  "Are you okay?  Did he hurt you?"  

"No…Sergio took Eduardo to the village, they went that way," I told him, pointing in the right direction.  "He left me here with…one of his men…"  

"Oh, I took care of him," Arnold stated proudly.  

"You didn't…"-

"No.  I didn't kill him.  He's unconscious, for now.  There's a van not far from here, and I found some extra rope.  He's tied to a tree down that way.  I borrowed his gun…I'm going to go stop Sergio now, and I want you to stay here where you'll be safe,"  

 "There's no way I'll let you go after him by yourself!" I protested.  

"If something happened to you,"—

"You'd feel responsible,"—

"I'd care…Helga, when I was trapped in that cave…I…started…I mean, over these past few days…I've had a lot of time to think…about…well, what I'm trying to say is that…"  

We heard gun shots firing in the distance, causing both of us to jump.  

"I have to go now, before it's too late," he then began walking off.  

"Arnold!" I called.  He stopped and turned, and I sunk bashfully within myself.  "I need to tell you something…"  

"…What is it?" he stepped closer.  

"I…I'd care if something happened to you, too…So, be careful, okay?"  I felt renewed sadness at the thought of losing him for the second time.  He pulled me into another tight hug, one I was afraid to return…because I might never let go.  

"I'll be back before you know it," he said earnestly.   And then he went onward in his heart's noble mission.  

It would be night soon, and the humid jungle air was lightening up to an almost cool draft.  

What was Arnold planning to do, exactly?  Would he just walk right up to Sergio, tap him on the shoulder, and ask him to stop?  Arnold may be a man now, but he still detained childlike innocence…I could only imagine what a foreign object that gun would be to his hands…

Could he handle it?  Would he be willing to pull the trigger, if necessary?  

I won't be able to tolerate the suspense…

I know Arnold told me to stay here…but if I hear a gunshot…I simply have to know Arnold was on the right side of the gun, out of harms way.   

~*Arnold's Point of View*~  

I had never held a gun before.  I had never had any urge or desire too, either.  

I ducked down low, hiding behind a thick bush, eying the territory for any signs of Sergio and his company.  

I spotted him finally, beneath a rather large tent, talking with Eduardo who was talking with a few villagers.  I then saw the journal in one of the terrified villager's hands and some vials of liquid spread across a disorganized table.  Had they found the cure?  

I heard Sergio in a sudden outburst of laughter.  I then saw his two personal guards standing directly beside him with their backs facing me.  It was a perfect chance to catch Sergio off guard… 

Swallowing my last drop of fear, and perhaps sanity, I began my slow, drudging walk towards Sergio.  I braced myself for the spontaneous moment about to occur.  I really didn't have a solid idea what I might say, or how I might act…but I knew I had to do whatever it was in my power to do…to put an end to this madness and justify my parent's death…

I pulled the steely gun back out of my pocket and clenched tightly to it.  The safety was still armed.  I took one last deep breath before interrupting his heated discussion.  

"Sergio…this ends now," I exclaimed, holding the gun aimed directly at him as he unhurriedly turned around.  His stoic expression further alerted my apprehension…and then his face broke into a wicked grin.  

"Arnold…Well now, this is a surprise.  I guess it takes more than being knocked unconscious in a demolished cave to kill you…I should have known better, considering your ancestry,"  

"You're going to leave these villagers and other innocent people alone.  You're going to relinquish your position of authority.  And, you're going to prison," I told him flatly.  

"What a simpleton you are, boy.  You haven't the slightest idea just what power I have.  All my life has been committed to my father's work…by using his authority and power, now I am next in line for the riches and acknowledgement.  You see, what my father failed to realize is that…why distribute a disease…when you can market its rare cure?"  Sergio declared.  

"…You want to provide the ill people with a cure?  You want to help them?" I asked, almost hopeful.

"For a price…a high price.  You see, people will pay for this…when they can afford it.  And people…who can't afford it…will go to great lengths for it.  Such as, doing my bidding…this cure can become a tool for blackmail, for power…"  

"That's insane!"  

"Is it?  Tell me, boy, if someone you cared deeply for fell ill, with no cure insight but for what I could offer…would you not do anything for it…anything?"  

"Of course," I agreed, "But that doesn't give you the right to play God.  There's still time to change…you don't have to be this way, Sergio,"  

He didn't say anything for a moment.  He just chucked to himself.  

"What's funny?"  I demanded.  

"How history repeats itself…" he said, taking a step towards me.  The gun wavered in my hands but I held to it tightly.  

"What do you mean?"  

"Almost twenty years ago, your parents were in the same predicament with my father.  I remember watching them…trying to persuade my father, La Sombra, that there was still hope for him…but he knew better…Eduardo here even knew better.  So when my father commanded Eduardo to shoot Miles and Stella, Eduardo backed down…"

--Flashback--

_"Kill them," La Sombra's evil voice coincided the evilness in his plans.  Eduardo was bemused…La Sombra hadn't mentioned the fact he'd have to kill anyone.  _

_Eduardo gulped, and approached the constrained Miles and Stella, a look of anxious misery on his face.  Miles and Stella could barely look at him without being reminded of his traitorous actions.  Miles looked up at his old college friend, a look of a questioning "why?" in his eyes.  _

_"I can't…I can't kill them…" Eduardo turned to face La Sombra, a gun in his hands and tears in his eyes.  _

_"Idiot, we had a deal!"  La Sombra stated angrily.  _

_"Forget the deal!  Miles and Stella were my only true friend's and you had me set them up!"_

_"Now is not the time to rebel, Eduardo.  If you know what's good for you," La Sombra exclaimed.  "Now, do as I say," he finished with a frustrated force, turning his back and beginning to walk away.  Eduardo lifted the gun, aimed, and fired twice…_

_A teenage boy sat by a hut window as he watched his father fall to the ground.  _

_"No!" he stood up, outraged, and grabbed one of his father's guns and ran outside to his slain father.  _

_Eduardo dropped the gun, and stood, watching the younger man attend his father…to no avail.  _

_"You…you killed him!  You killed my father, La Sombra!" he was bitter, and aimed his gun at Eduardo.  _

_"He deserved death…and so do I," Eduardo claimed, ready to accept his fate.  _

_"You will pay…You don't know what it feels like to watch someone you care for die…until now," wrath oozed from the young man's mouth, as he fired two deadly bullets at the defenseless Miles and Stella.  _

_Eduardo ran to them as quickly as he could.  _

_Another shot fired that was meant to kill him, and he fell next to Miles and Stella, bleeding in agonizing pain.  The young man grinned vilely, and got into a truck and drove off, leaving Eduardo to die.  _

_Two days later, Eduardo woke up in a village hospital with his wounds attended to.  _

_"Excuse me, nurse," he asked upon waking up.  "There were two people with me…are they…"_

_"I'm afraid they've passed on, Mr. Eduardo…I'm sorry…but sir, I advise you do your best to rest up…" she said, and then left the small room.  _

_He sat solemnly in his hospital bed, staring outside.  _

_"…I will never be at rest…" he said to himself.  He then carefully stood out of bed, gathered his things, and climbed out the window.  He took a slow, mournful walk…never to be seen or heard from again until two decades later.  _

--End Flashback--

My composed stature was disrupted by a sudden realization.  

"Eduardo didn't kill my parents…you did…" I said in nervous astonishment.  

"Bravo, bravo…that's right.  Someone had to do it…Because Eduardo wouldn't…and because he killed my father…I had to avenge his death…" he told me.  I looked over to Eduardo who looked back at me with intense sympathy.  

For a moment my eyes watered, only imagining what had happened…

I straightened my arm, aiming the gun more concisely at Sergio.  

"What…are you going to shoot me, now?" he laughed.  

"Why not?"  I said out of anger.  

"Do you even know how to fire a gun?" 

"Stop playing mind games, Sergio.  It can't be that hard.  All you're doing is pulling a trigger," I said scornfully.  His grin went away for a moment.  

"You don't have it in you…to kill.  You are corrupted by your parent's same do-good nature that got them killed!" Sergio spat.  

I cocked the gun and held my grip firmly.  

"At least my parents died for a reason…they had a cause!  They put their life on the line every day for people like you!  What was your father's reason?  What was his cause??  He didn't have one, except to try and make people's lives miserable…He deserved to die.  You know why?  Because he was a coward!  Just like you…"  I withheld no inner rage.  I let it all seep out for the final time.  There was no way he was going to win.  

I could see the vigorous fury in his eyes.  I wasn't intimidated by him any longer.  A slight grin came to his face.  Quickly, in a flash, he pulled a gun out of his back pocket, aiming it directly at me as I held fast to my gun still.  

"All this talk about sacrifice…It's sickening.  Are you willing to sacrifice yourself, for the justice of your parents and all that is good?" he scoffed.  "You fire that gun at me…I fire at you…and we can both die…the cowardice and the fool…"  

I didn't answer him.  I prepared myself to fire.  My finger edged across the trigger.  I tried finding a comfortable position on the trigger but I couldn't.  My hands were sweating.  

Then suddenly Sergio was grinning massively once again, peeling his eyes from me to someplace farther beside me.  

"Or…she can die in your place…" he continued.  I kept my aim straight and turned around…

I could hardly breathe and my body went numb at the sight of Helga, whom had accidentally wandered out into the open, exposing her life to Sergio.  

 "I'm…sorry, Arnold…" she said.  

"What'll it be?"  Sergio demanded of me.  I winced and dropped the gun immediately.  "Very wise…now both of you stand together over there," he told us.  

 I walked towards Helga in Sergio's accorded spot.  

"I'm so sorry, Arnold…I just had to make sure you were okay…" she cried.  

"Helga…"  

"Spare me another touching reunion.  Here…is where it ends," Sergio cut in, re-aiming his gun at me.  

~*Helga's Point of View*~  

Sergio raised his gun back at Arnold, but Arnold didn't move.  Had he given up hope?  

I wanted this all to stop, to just go away…for Arnold and I to be safe at home… 

I was so fatigued from what was happening I couldn't move or speak.  Sergio pulled the trigger…I heard a gunshot…but the strange thing was is that I heard two…in unison…could that be possible?  

I heard someone yell as I shut my eyes in an attempt to shield the sight of a hopeless, horrible spectacle.  There was a loud thud in front of me, but I refused to open my eyes and see Arnold lying there drenched in blood…I refused to believe this was real.  A single tear escaped from my tightly shut eyes.  

Just kill me…shoot me now, Sergio…get it over with…

What is he waiting for…?  

I hesitantly opened my eyes…

Arnold knelt down before me…kneeling beside…Eduardo.  I knelt down beside Arnold.  At first I looked up and saw that Sergio was lying on the ground…dead…shot in the back…but I couldn't think of that now…I could only think of Arnold, and Eduardo…and what was happening…as Eduardo was bleeding uncontrollably.  

"Eduardo…" Arnold spoke through a shaken up voice.  

"Arnold…I'm sorry…that I called you down here…put you and your friend through all this danger…I…" he paused to catch his fading breath, "I had to ease the guilt I was feeling all these years…I had to apologize…that your parents would still be alive if only I…were…a better person, like them…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…"  

"It's okay…I forgive you…you were forced to do all this, it wasn't your fault…" Arnold protested.  

"I thought I could help you…find a cure…to help these sick people…so that your parent's death might…suffice to a greater cause…Your parents were amazing people…and so are you…I couldn't stand by and watch you die…" Eduardo coughed, his breaths becoming deeper.  

"My parent's would be proud of bravery…" Arnold said.  I saw his eyes slightly water.  

Eduardo began to smile, pushing his pain away.  His eyes lit up at the sound of Arnold's kind words…and then they dimmed again…his heaving chest slowed to a stop, and he passed on.  

I threw my arms around Arnold and cried.  I was upset and yet so thankful, so fortunate…

"What happened to Sergio?" he asked in wonder, as I too wondered the same thing.  We stood up together and walked over to where Sergio lied in his own puddle of blood.  

Just then a large group of police officers came from the depths of the trees surrounding the reservation.  They began scouting the area, assisting the villagers and almost completely ignoring Arnold and I.  Then a familiar figure stepped out from behind a tree, a gun in his hand that he coolly slipped into a pocket in his long beige trench coat.  He walked towards us.  

"Apparently things haven't gone as planned…I'm sorry for not getting here sooner," he said.  It was Mr. Smith.

"Your…not on Sergio's side then…" Arnold spoke, befuddled but happy.  

"Take the side of an enemy?  Never," Smith said, almost appallingly.  Arnold and I laughed.  

"Oh, the journal!" Arnold suddenly remembered, looking at the tent that was now cleared out.  

"Don't worry about it.  It will be back in your hands in no time.  You'd be happy to know that…a cure has been found.  It will begin to be manufactured and distributed to anyone who needs it in just a short period of time.  So, your service has been fulfilled…even if the actual operation was sabotaged," Smith said gratefully.  

"That's great!  Oh…but, what about Sergio's gunmen?  There were two here before,"  

"My troops caught them evading the premises.  Oh, and you can feel safe again when you return home.  The men who were after you at your apartment worked for Sergio…we found their headquarters after getting a lead from…well, a rat," 

"A rat?!" I yelled out of fear.  Arnold and Mr. Smith laughed.  

"Not an actual rat, Helga…a traitor…someone we thought was on our side was leaking information to Sergio."  Mr. Smith informed me.  

"Who would do such a thing?"  Arnold asked.  

"Do you remember Cyrus?  Your pilot who got you over here?  It was him,"  

"I knew something was strange with that one…I'm glad this is over now…"  

"So…our work here is done then?  We can go home now?" I questioned hopefully.  Mr. Smith tipped his had cordially again.  

"There's a plane ready to take us home, waiting for us,"  

I hugged Arnold again who hugged back joyfully.  

"Let's go then…let's go home," Arnold said.  He took my hand as a smiling Mr. Smith led us.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Ta-da!  Sorry, no cliffhanger lol…but I hope you like it anyways.  Think this is the end?  Um…no lol, sorry again…I still have plans for this story.  

I hope this made sense…I really enjoyed writing this.  I was going to elaborate more on the dream sequence with Arnold's parents, but I figured keeping it subtle would be best…considering this story is already long enough.  And I apologize if I've mislead anyone by the genre…this, or at least the next two parts, will be focused way more on Helga and Arnold, so I will hope for it to live up to the expectation of romance.  I know that I hint and tease about their feelings…or at least Arnold's feelings, but…it's just for irony and more suspense lol…but, next chapter, I promise…sparks will fly (go Arnold!)  No…nothing like that…it will be clean.  

So please, let me know what you think.  Till next time, take care,

~*Silver Kitten*~  


End file.
